Edward vs Serena
by AnalynnJayden
Summary: Ever wandered what catastrophic events would take place if Edward Cullen were not to meet our delightful Bella Swan? what would happen if Bella never came? Edward vs. Serena is a delightful story about nearly everything that could go wrong, enter Serena..
1. Chapter 1

EDWARD vs. SERENA

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or the Twilight characters. I wish I did but the _Twilight_ idea came to me after I read Twilight, it inspired me and thus, you have my story. I don't own any of the books or the T.V shows I use and I don't own lil mama either… or do I? Bwa ha, ha, ha, ha!! K, I know LAME but whatever , I realized from past reviews that some people may have questions and that's completely fine! I solve hearing from you guys, so ask away! I'm also very thankful to those who've criticized me to this point; you've made me try harder and harder to improve. Thank you. Now I give you Edward vs. Serena…

--

Serena said goodbye to her friends, having just spent the whole night dancing and laughing she was extremely exhausted. Her face flashed as bright as a hundred watt light bulb as she exclaimed to herself "Yes! I am finally 20!" The day brought happiness as well as sorrow because it was on this day last year that she had broken up with her long time boyfriend Darien Shields. He had become too possessive when she moved into his apartment. It was a month she would regret forever.

When she had moved in with Darien she was only 19, she was in her last years of high school while Darien was 30. He was a certified Doctor, and although he had wealth, fame, and anything he could possibly want, he was extremely insecure. Darien was always checking her emails but whenever he was questioned, he often made excuses like, "I was just checking to make sure no stalkers where around, you know I don't want you to get hurt." But in reality he was just worried she was getting mails from a secret boyfriend. Because he thought he was too old for Serena, he suspected Serena would one day run away with a younger man. Serena always took it in stride and tried her best to show him such notions were ridiculous, but no matter Serena did, Darien continued to remain paranoid and edgy. When she made phone calls, he would listen on the other line. But he crossed the line when she invited an old friend over to play Monopoly. She and Jadeite were very close and she missed seeing one of her best friends so she invited him over, it was an excellent idea. Only problem was, later he would meet Darien.

An hour after Jadeite arrived, a furious Darien had stormed into the house; he immediately began demanding that she remove the man from his apartment immediately, or else he would remove him himself. Yes, she remembered the night as though it were yesterday. They had got into a fight and Darien was in such a rage that he slapped Serena, leaving her with a red hand mark across her face. Darien left shortly after; while Serena stood, fighting to regain her composure. She went back into the lounge and saw Jadeite to the door and although he didn't believe she was as "great" as she claimed, he chose not to pry but gave her a hug, said goodbye, and left.

Finally alone she had run upstairs and begun to pack. She couldn't bear to stay here another minute, she'd move in with any of her friends, they would take her in; she'd rather go to a garbage dump than stay in the same house as a man who slapped her. She ran out of the house and went over to her friend Lita's house.

She had spent a few days with Lita until Raye had taken her in for a month until she was capable of finding a house of her own. She was glad that now she could be herself and also that she had such good friends as Amy, Rei, Mina and Lita. Darien had tried calling to apologize saying he was sorry, but she was fed up with his lies. He was a very unmannered and selfish man and he would never cease to be one.

She shook her head, bringing her back to the present. She threw herself on the sofa while murmuring to herself "Darien is my past! It's my birthday I shouldn't worry." She closed her eyes and tried to take a nap, but she couldn't. She listened and heard a faint sound, so she listened again for the voice she had 

come to know from past missions. If her hunch was right, it was the guardian of time and her close friend, Sailor Pluto. That seemed unlikely, the earth seemed to be doing fine; she couldn't possibly be the one…

"Serena", came a faint whisper, "you are needed my child." Serena tried to hide but it was obvious that the guardian of time had come, yet again bearing a request.

Sailor Pluto was her dear friend. They had succeeded in winning many battles side by side, the only problem was, those days were gone. Serena now had no desire whatsoever in scouting or anything related to it. "I don't want to go!" she cried as Sailor Pluto appeared in front of her. "I am tired of this scout thing!" "I want to be normal!" "please leave me be?" Serena had been once a sailor scout, she was also the moon princess but this was in her past too, "I'm 20 Setsuna! No, I am far too old to be doing what I did six years ago!"

Sailor Pluto walked over and placed her hands on Serena's golden blonde hair and tried to convince the young woman, "You are never too old to do what is right;" Pluto gently corrected Serena. Once upon a time she had been a lazy, crybaby who preferred to have fun over studying, but she had a strong heart that to this day put others first, she was very willing to love, she had a persevering will that never seemed to shatter, and an innocent, caring spirit that drew the hardest of hearts to her. Sighing, Pluto allowed herself to be brought back to the present. Where had the time gone? Serena had just become a beautiful woman. She was fully grown up now and she was indeed beautiful. Her hair was a shimmering golden, blonde and her eyes were still the innocent blue she remembered, although Serena had greatly matured, her innocence was still held in those eyes

"Child you must be brave," Pluto said trying to coax Serena from the ball she was tightly curled in on the couch.

"Oh, absolutely no way!" Serena retorted as she jerked her head up and looked into Pluto's eyes. After a momentary silence Serena said, "This mission is more important though, isn't it Pluto?

Pluto nodded with a tinge of regret. She understood where Serena was coming from, but nothing could be done. "Someone is in great pain, you see why you are needed now child?"

Thinking quickly, Serena came up with a proposition for her old friend "Ok, I will go on this mission, only if you make this the last one! Do you promise?"

Pluto looked into Serena's eyes and shook her head, answering in a voice that told her of unwillingness to agree "Yes, princess if you wish to stop fighting I shall take your powers away once the mission is complete."

"Thank you so much!" Serena cried as she jumped and hugged the scout. Serena ended the hug, she looked up at Pluto while stating her question "Pluto may I go call the others? Please, I really don't want to do this mission without them. Especially if this is going to be my last."

"They will come later. But for now go pack your things Serena, I shall wait down here," Pluto said in a serious tone.

Satisfied with what she had just heard Serena stood and began making her way towards her bedroom, but quickly remembered her manners and turned, quite embarrassed, towards her guest. "Pluto, please forgive me, I really should have asked this the minute you arrived, but would you like anything before I go?"



"No Serena, child, do not trouble yourself on my account. Be calm and get what you need." While Serena packed, Pluto looked around the house. It was spacey and had a welcoming feeling to it. She was glad Serena had found such good friends. While she waited she decided to take a nap. The portal ride had been fast, but completely exhausting…

Resting comfortably on a soft beige couch Sailor Pluto started to fantasize. "Maybe when I get back, I can rest in Miami…" She was still fantasizing when Serena came down proclaiming she was ready. Lifting one eyelid open she glanced upwards, speaking in her usual still clear tone, "You're done child?"

"Yes Pluto!" Serena answered excitedly, entering the room fully while dragging many bags and luggage into the lounge. With her left hand, she was hauling a huge suitcase and looking as though she was going on vacation rather than work.

"Can we leave now?" Pluto stared in absolute awe and amazement. How could she change outfits so quickly? She had removed her long black and white polka dotted dress and sash, exchanging them for flared jeans accompanied with a blue halter top and a well fitting, denim mini jacket. She'd ask where she acquired her fashion sense from later, now they had to travel in haste because it was getting late. The portal traveled at the average speed of light but if they did not hurry they'd be terribly late.

"Of course, just step into the portal and we shall be on our way."

Serena did as she was told, not knowing what may happen. She asked a number of times where they were going Pluto answered, "Be patient. You will see shortly." She was ready for an adventure she knew was going to change her life. She entered the portal along with Pluto and took in a breath, for somehow she knew she was certainly going to need it.

_-End of chapter 1-_

So what did you guys think? I want to say that you're amazing! Thank you so much for reading this y'all! I know that some of you may not have liked it but that's totally fine! Just click review and tell me! Honestly y'all whatever it is, just let me know ok? Even if it's like the tiniest thing. For example; Why is sailor Pluto with Serena when she's supposed to be guarding the gate of time? It's because I wanted them to have a relationship and a bond that was close. That couldn't possibly happen if we left her at the gates of time. See? That was easy! I encourage everyone to tell me what they think, it would be greatly appreciated!

Later and thank you once again!

Always, judith9


	2. Chapter 2

EDWARD vs. SERENA

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or the Twilight characters. I wish I did but the _Twilight_ idea came to me after I read Twilight, it inspired me and thus, you have my story. I don't own any of the books or the T.V shows I use and I don't own lil mama either… or do I? Bwa ha, ha, ha, ha!! K, I know LAME but whatever , I realized from past reviews that some people may have questions and that's completely fine! I solve hearing from you guys, so ask away! I'm also very thankful to those who've criticized me to this point; you've made me try harder and harder to improve. Thank you. Now I give you Edward vs. Serena…

--

2. _Previously: Pluto comes to see Serena and tells her that she is needed on another mission, Serena agrees and enters the portal with Pluto._

The autumn breeze was chilling, it sent the most grounded people flying, but it did nothing to the seven figures that stood robustly on the street. Thunder shot from the skies knocking down and old oak tree thus sending it towards the people, they did not flinch nor did they cower or scream. They merely stood very still, the tree landed accurately on one's head, if he was a normal person this would have killed him instantly but given that these people were quite the opposite the tree landed but immediately cracked on impact.

The one who caused the tree to break shook his hair and shrugged his shoulders as he sniggered under his breath "trees aren't the same. They're very different from what they used to be 60 years ago. Don't you think so Rosalie?"

Rosalie the girl he was addressing the question threw back her long blonde hair as she answered him "I hate to agree with you Jasper but you're simply right! Things are better here I suppose, back 60 years ago the clothes were so passé! We should get going it's nearly time for dinner, I hear there's some bear meat that I could sink my teeth into."

Together they continued walking down the street; the only remains of the broken tree were huge bark chunks left on the street.

TIME PORTAL

Sailor Pluto's scepter seemed to be the only light. It was dim but in comparison to the wall of darkness that surrounded both her and Serena, The scepters dim glow was similar to a super- powered up flashlight. Serena tried not to shiver; it was late in the time grounds monsters were said to roam at night hoping to eat human flesh for their dinner. Upon hearing this Serena had immediately jumped back a foot. She wasn't keen on going through monster-infested grounds but as Pluto had put it "the mission needed to be attended to quickly" waiting till dawn would only slow them down.

The outfit Serena was dressed in made her teeth shatter, now she understood what had probably gone through Pluto's mind when she saw her. She was definitely freezing from the bitter cold and seemed to be hallucinating, because in her mind she saw Flintstones running around after each other all were chasing a Cherrie pie. She hadn't eaten before leaving for or at the party, she was hoping to do so after going home but she didn't have the opportunity as Pluto snatched it as soon as she dropped the news of her new mission.

The hallucination wasn't helping matters; it only made her mind walk further down the path of insanity. She was imagining herself clad in a leopard skin skirt and top. She was running, trying to snatch a dinosaur egg from a cave baby, so far the baby was winning. She was so deeply engrossed in her thoughts that she did not notice the scenery change from ghostly darkness to a bright aquatic landscape. Her mind was still wandering up until the sound of the nearby waves brushing the shore startled her, thus bringing her back to the current happenings.

As she took in the scenery, she was completely taken back… it was breathtaking. The sky was a light blue and radiated calm; the seas were a misty green. Serena stared in awe as the waves crashed upon the shore; each wave seemed to be like a rainbow with never ending colors. The whole vast of land seemed to symbolize Pluto, the sky and it's calmness where her very essence she always seemed to know how to reassure everyone and wipe away their doubts fully, the waves symbolized her moods as though the colors seemed change so was Pluto. She had gotten older but she never changed, she was the same Pluto as she was when Serena and the scouts had met her many years back.

Serena took in the images one last time as she turned to face Pluto, but Pluto had been staring at her trying to guess how she felt finally Pluto spoke, "Serena my child welcome to my home. This is where I stay when I am not guarding the time portal. This is my home, follow me and keep close. We can go to my house and then as you had wished, we will learn more about your mission."

Serena was speechless; she nodded her head obediently and followed Pluto. Time flew as they continued walking briskly; it was not long before they reached Pluto's home. The house was largely decorated with large, spacious armchairs the color of peach, lengthy white and peach lamps were positioned at every corner of the house, the carpet was a dazzling green with white dots spiraled on the large carpet, the house itself was a cream color and artistic shapes completed the grand house.

Pluto hadn't heard a word from Serena all the way; she was beginning to suspect she had lost the _real_ Serena on the way to her quarters. She was beginning to reach for her scepter so she could jab Serena out of la, la land when she heard the young woman talk for the first time, "wow, Pluto your place is really… I can't even find the words to describe how cool it is!" Serena leaned on the wall, her mouth agape I wonder as she continued to take in the house, smacking herself out of her daze, she looked at Pluto and said, "Pluto I don't mean to be rude but can we please talk about the mission now? It's driving me insane because I'm starving! Plus I really want to get this over with."

Pluto sighed some people never changed, Serena was one of them. No matter how much she grew up the elderly sailor suspected her to never change. She nodded solemnly raising her scepter forward; she began to chant, "Powers of time… here my call! Provide for me what I seek; let me spy what I desire!"

Almost instantly a wide mirror appeared. Serena was ecstatic as she walked over looking in and refusing to stop poking the mirror. Pluto told her to concentrate hard and if they did the images they wished would appear, they both concentrated and pictures of people began to materialize. Serena had never seen any of them but they all looked very attractive, she was practically drooling, this caused Pluto to shake her roughly and ask what the matter was but Serena claimed nothing was wrong and continued to gawk.

SERENA'S P.O.V:

I didn't know why I kept staring; once the picture cleared it was as if angels were there because these people looked perfect. I had no idea what captivated me, maybe his bronze curly hair or his amethyst eyes, what of his dazzling teeth and that figure, it was to die for! I mentally shook myself and I felt disgusted at myself for forgetting the promise I had made to myself after Darien. How could I now be 

mesmerized so easily by a pair of amethyst eyes! I don't want to start this again a world without men is best they cause drama and heartache, all I have to do is to remember this and _Darien._

I still remember crying myself to sleep. He slapped me! I should have screamed but I was far too shocked to do anything it was disgusting! When I did wake up from the daze he had gone up to his bedroom and this suited me fine. No man was worth anything. No matter what, I will continue to keep my promise and no one can make me break it, not even the most beautiful eyes in the world.

_While Serena remembered Darien, she continued to observe the people below; she immediately noticed the two more figures that had joined the one already there._

The two that joined the one already present were hot too, just a different hot like beach boy hot and cute hot then there was perfect hot and the bronze one took home the gold for that. The beach boy was Raye's kind of man; he was tall, clad in a white singlet that fitted perfectly. It complimented his built chest very well. Black board shorts added the casual feel, and also showed off a sexy butt. His blondish/brown straight hair covered his face and almost succeeded in hiding a pair of gorgeous baby blues eyes.

I couldn't help Laughing softly, a thought had taken root and had formed in my mind, when Raye arrived she was going to die! Ohh I couldn't wait, this was going to be perfect! Raye is going to be so jealous! It's not that I hate Raye; she just could be a big pain in the butt sometimes. Like that time when we were in high school and we both liked that cute lifeguard on the beach? Yea, we went out to talk to him and she put a toilet roll down my bikini bottom and let me walk over to him on full flirt mode! I was so mad I could have killed her; on second thought I should have when I had the chance, that was before we became scouts so it wouldn't count but now Pluto told us- "you're supposed to get along! Together you succeed, divided you fail."

I stopped staring at the beach boy hottie and looked at the cutie, hmm he isn't bad, pretty decent; gray eyes, nice build, brown hair, pale complexion. This guy's so perfect for Amy! But being so shy she probably won't have the guts to talk to him. Amy was the most shy out of Serena's friends, she possessed light blue eyes similar to the depths of the deep, blue dark hair was cut short, allowing her to think with a clear head she was patient and the brains of each mission. Amy often gave the statistics and kept everything in check, though she never yelled or complained and loved all her friends dearly. Her personality contrary to Raye; A brunette with a great figure, Raye was a priestess at their local temple, she had lived there with her Grandpa ever since her parents had died in a car crash when she was around 10. She had long black hair that was tinted with purple, and although she was a priestess she was hot tempered and possessed a unique attitude that often showed on her outfits that consisted of dresses and fashionable tops, skirts along with sleek but cool jeans. Serena and Raye were often at odd ends, they bickered constantly but it was their way of showing the cared for each other.

Mina had the most open personality she was always so happy and bubbly with caring blue eyes and waist-long golden hair most mistook her for Serena's sister because of the striking resemblance they bore and also because they were seen generally together. Mina always looked out for Serena as an elder sister would, helping her if she was in any dilemma whether it be a shopping matter or one of the heart, next was Lita she was the tallest of them all, when her birthday came along it wasn't the wisest thing trying to find clothes that fitted her for her sizes were only found in London where her father lived. Most of her clothes were designer but she was not stuck up or rude, she was kind and motherly but absolutely boy crazy! It seemed like nearly every guy reminded her of her old boyfriend Frankie. Lita had long urban hair that was almost always in a pony-tail. She had piercing emerald eyes that when looked into seemed to always be aglow. As she thought of her friends Serena decided that Amy definitely was the shiest of her friends. As she thought so she made a very important decision.



Well we'll see about that, I'll help! No one can turn down help from sailor moon! Yea I'll match these two up perfectly but first I have to stop thinking Hmmm talking to me has been way cool but now I really want this over cause I HAVE TO EAT SOMETHING!

-- END--

Serena turned her head to Pluto "Pluto, are these guys the one I'm supposed to help?"

"Yes Serena they are in need of your help, for you see the one with the bronze hair? Yes, his name is Edward, those are his brothers and well, they're a family of vampires"

SERENA'S P.O.V:

OH.

MY.

SHNITZEL.

I realize swearing on schnitzel is pretty lame, but seriously; I fainted. Wouldn't you too? Oh wait; I had no right because it's like EVERYDAY YOU FIND OUT YOU'RE GOING TO HELP **VAMPIRES!! **I probably scared the stars out of Pluto because she keeps asking if I'm ok, only I'm not ok, what kind of girl wants to go help vampires. What sane girl wants to go help vampires?! Ahhh, I think I have finally lost it and now I'm going to pay for thinking those mean thoughts about Raye! This is probably God's way of punishing me for thinking those things, if this is the reason I'm so sorry, God! If you want I'll even become a nun. Wait, nuns can't leave the church and the dresses are so gray and plain! No God I'm so sorry please forgive me?! That's when I turned around and began to yell, I couldn't stop myself it all just began to come out and I couldn't stop "YOU WANT ME TO HELP VAMPIRES!!" "I mean I'm not picky on the people but how on earth do you expect me to relate or talk to them without being eaten?" Pluto tried explaining, she really did but I still don't understand, why me? Why not Raye, who's never scared and could handle vampires; no she chooses me! Me the wimp, oh yea this'll be good we'll just walk up to them and boy they'll be shocked cause they ended up with me. Oh yes this'll be good"

--BACK TO REALITY--

Pluto still looked uncertainly at Serena who had fainted and now claimed to be completely ok; she didn't believe her but she decided to listen to her and began herding her to the time portal. She never stopped asking if Serena was ok for her face had not only turned pale but she seemed as though her mind might have been wondering, this was clearly visible for from the moment she was informed of her mission she did not stop shaking. Pluto sat her down in the time portal and activated the portal to the current 21st century.

They arrived a few minutes later, by that time Serena was back to her old self and Pluto had briefly clued-her in on the mission, "they're very nice people; I mean vampires, anyway they'll make you feel right at home and they won't eat you! I promise! Their foster father Carlisle Cullen is a very old friend of mine, partly because of him being a vampire and all. Anyway Esme Cullen, their foster mom will not let anything happen to you! So calm down, have a drink of water and rest until we arrive."



When the portal pulled up Serena was a bundle of nerves, from her sweaty palms to pale complexion it was obvious she was still shaken. Pluto tried her best to comfort her but Serena continued to look pale, they arrived on time and partly ready to meet the Cullen's.

_-End of Chapter 2-_

Thank you so much everybody! I got some reviews that warmed me all the way to my heart and I truly appreciate it! If you have any questions whatsoever, please ask? I'd be more than happy to clarify them for you. This chapter was basically us getting ready to meet the Cullen's, and I'm going to tell people straight off right now that Edward is going to be a surprise. What do I mean? Well, I'm not telling! I guess you've got to stay tuned!

Thank you once again!

Always, judith9


	3. Chapter 3

EDWARD vs. SERENA

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or the Twilight characters. I wish I did but the _Twilight_ idea came to me after I read Twilight, it inspired me and thus, you have my story. I don't own any of the books or the T.V shows I use and I don't own lil mama either… or do I? Bwa ha, ha, ha, ha!! Ok, I know LAME but whatever , I realized from past reviews that some people may have questions and that's completely fine! I love hearing from you guys, so just ask away! I'm also very thankful to those who've criticized me to this point; you've made me try harder and harder to improve. Thank you. Now I give you Serena vs. Darien…

--

3. _Previously: Serena is told that she'll be helping vampires and she isn't too thrilled but still Pluto rushes her off to meet them for they are being expected..._

Serena took in the backdrop; it was not comparable to Tokyo. The place she saw was so peaceful, no huge buildings or noisy machines, only serenity. The sky was so clear and beautiful while the ground was so green and luscious, autumn leaves that had fallen from trees overhead covered the ground in various colors of orange, red and brown. There were no huge companies that chugged all day, and the birds could be heard tweeting in the background as though the tranquility was a daily norm.

The tranquility cleared Serena's mind and slowly began to soothe her, washing away her worries but this didn't last long every feeling of peace that was building in Serena vanished as soon as Pluto poked her with her staff.

Serena screamed loudly in pain, "Pluto! That hurt!"

Pluto laughed softly, it was obvious that she wasn't feeling not the slightest bit resentful, "I know; but we have to keep moving Princess, they are expecting us!"

Serena turned her head to look into Pluto eyes, "Well, what if I don't want to meet them?! Who made you the boss? Who said you go to decide?!"

Pluto didn't reply as Serena shot irritated questions her way; she didn't know why she was acting this way. Never in all the years had she had known her had Pluto been spoken to in this tone, but she decided against asking the reason and settled on a softer approach.

"My dear, dear Serena; are you afraid? If this is the matter I assure you they are very friendly people who desperately need your help. Especially Edward, you see he has become lonely and very reserved, and also very cold, you could even go as far as to say he has become a living dead. Do you know what happens if vampires become cold?" this question gained an uncertain shrug from Serena but Pluto went on "they begin to die slowly within themselves and eventually lose interest in living. They become indulged in their own sorrows and eventually stop trying all together; some vampires even tear their own flesh and burn themselves in fire. This is the only way to kill a vampire, Serena, I ask you to please think of what state they must be in to commit such an act. Carlisle and Esme have asked me to pick a member of the sailor scouts to help Edward regain his will to live. I have chosen you Serena; you're the best for the job. Only you can help him regain his will to live, that's why you're here."

When Serena heard this she felt very low. She wasn't told her mission in great detail; all she was left to ponder on was the fact that they along with their adoptive sons and daughters were very nice people for vampires. She didn't know another's life depended on her, if she knew she wouldn't have spoken as she 

did to Pluto. She felt very remorseful and immediately began begging the elderly scout's forgiveness. "Pluto I am so sorry, I didn't know he needed me this badly I'm so sorry for yelling at you! Please forgive me Pluto?"

Pluto looked at the meek young woman that had asked her forgiveness, she saw she was near tears and immediately forgave her " Serena don't be discouraged child, it is ok I forgive you but right now we have to keep going, they are expecting us soon."

Thankful to be forgiven Serena linked her elbows with Pluto's; they continued briskly towards the house and to what else awaited them.

_Cullen Manor_

The Cullen's were fiercely attacking their house with every cleaning product known to man; Esme Cullen was quickly making sure not a hair was out of place. She wanted everything to be perfect for their expected guests.

She was still waiting for Carlisle to return with the children, when she began to mumble under her breath "Pluto is going to be here any second! Where is Carlisle?!" as if on cue Carlisle entered dragging Alice, Rosalie, Emette, Jasper and Edward along with him. Edward looked upset while the rest resembled Cheshire cats, she quickly expected them. Alice as always looked happy and ready, her short pixie-like hair was neatly brushed and a small emerald butterfly was tucked beneath her tresses. The butterfly commented her attire very well, it matched her green and black halter dress and was just right with her pitch black leggings and made her pale skin stand out more than usual, and Esme liked her outfit very much, thus explaining the approving nod she shot at Alice.

She turned and inspected Rosalie; for the occasion she had chosen a jeans mini skirt along with a red tank top that went very well with her new red tinted heels. Rosalie let her long blonde hair fall down beneath her shoulders; Esme noted that the outfit made her clear, blue eyes more beautiful and her figure more admirable. She gave her a wide grin that made Rosalie smile contently. It took her a maximum of 2 hours to pick out the outfit and she was very pleased at Esme's response.

Esme breathe a sigh of exhaustion and worry, next were the boys; she could only but hope they had picked suitable clothes. She turned to jasper; he looked adorable in a black and blue sweat shirt, with brown cargo shorts his hair was trimmed neatly and hung just above his shoulders. Esme couldn't hide her joy at what her oldest son had chosen to wear; she gave him a wink and hoped for the same luck with his brother's. Emmett had worn his usual black board shorts and white singlet but had taken more time in his hair that hung just above his eyes, this gave him a very mysterious look and Esme did all not to smile. She heaved a sigh of relief when she came to Edward. She looked him up and down and liked everything from his Levi jeans to his striped t-shirt and sneakers, his eyes always amethyst looked sad but he had pleased his mother greatly she walked over and gave him a hug as she couldn't express in words how happy she was; but just as soon as the embrace was over, the doorbell rung.

Carlisle was overjoyed to see Pluto and Serena; he welcomed them like lost friends and showed them the couches so that they might have a chance to talk. "Hello Serena my name is Carlisle and you'll be staying with us. This is my wife Esme, my daughters Rosalie and Alice, and my son's jasper, Edward, and Emmett." Alice and Esme walked over and gave Serena warm hugs, Rosalie acknowledged her with a nod, and Emmett gave her a high five. Jasper shook her hand and Edward said a gruff hello. Serena liked Alice because she seemed really welcoming she had nothing against Rosalie but knew she wouldn't be hugging her anytime soon, she reminded her of Raye but decided against saying so; jasper looked primed 

and proper while Emmett was casual and carried a cool, relaxed feel. Edward acted as though he'd rather be somewhere else Serena noticed that his eyes now looked quite darker than when she had first seen him in the mirror. She couldn't touch it but there was definitely more to Edward Cullen. She continued to ponder on this and heard only some of the questions directed her way but tried her best to answer.

Edward was lost in his own thoughts too, but he could tell _she_ was watching him. He didn't know why his foster parents had brought this_ person_ here; he though he was perfectly fine and had only agreed because of Esme's persuasion, but he did so only hoping it wouldn't be as bad as he thought. She didn't look bad, kind of hot in fact, but he made a decision right then that he would not fraternize with the enemy. He would be civil but he certainly wouldn't go out of his way for someone he didn't want there in the first place. This was probably not a suitable excuse for what he did next, turning on his heel; he went up the stairs and slammed his room door shut.

The spectators down stairs just watched the scene and continued their conversations as though nothing had happened; Serena who thought they should say something still stared at the staircase but when no one seemed bothered she carried on the conversation with Esme. They talked until it was finally time for Serena and Pluto to say goodbye, both scouts hugged tightly until Pluto said a certain Attila the Hun was waiting for her apparently he needed a councilor for his anger management issues. "Serena you take care, I know you saw what happened back there with Edward; but believe me he is not himself. Please do your best, and don't eat their entire food supply okay?"

Serena grinned at Pluto, shrugged her shoulders and replied innocently "Pluto I'm telling you; the food calls out to me and I just simply have to listen! I'll do my best but you should really be talking to the food, it might decide it must be eaten" they hugged again but this time briefly because Pluto's pager went off- it was time to go, she wished Serena the best , opened the portal and was gone.

Serena lingered a bit outside before she returned to the lounge, when she reentered, she got better acquainted with the family and found out a number of things- she now knew Carlisle was a doctor, and that they often went through school numerous times. Serena couldn't imagine going through school so many times and found them and their life quite fascinating. When they had all gotten better acquainted Esme lead everyone to the Dining table where 6 freshly killed foxes lay on the polished oak table. When they offered Serena some of it jokingly, she resigned with three quick shakes of her head. Laughing boisterously, Esme walked over to the fridge and retrieved a platter that held a huge chocolate cake, a milkshake and a slice of home made pizza; she placed the platter in front of Serena. Eyes shining in delight, Serena thanked them for the food, not needing any persuasion, she dug in.

They ate dinner quietly and swiftly. There was no talking on the table and when they had eaten Serena watched them go to bed. She had already been shown to her room earlier that day. She was tired from the day's events, she stood yawning; it was time to pack it in for the night. When she arrived in her bedroom she dropped headfirst unto the bed; the room was a beautiful shade of rose petal pink and the bunny pillows along with the canopy bed helped send Serena into a deep sleep that promised to last until the next day.

_-End of Chapter 3-_

There we go! So what did you guys think? Do you like the way the story is turning out? I wanted to post this a week before my exams so I don't leave any of you hanging, it would be fun, but mean nonetheless so I decided to post this early! 3 I appreciate you guy's support! Thank you so very much for reviewing! 

It honestly makes me want to cry sometimes… well, I hoped you enjoyed chapter 3! Please don't forget to review and do tell me if it's lacking in anything.

Thank you once again!

Always, judith9


	4. Chapter 4

EDWARD vs. SERENA

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or the Twilight characters. I wish I did but the _Twilight_ idea came to me after I read Twilight, it inspired me and thus, you have my story. I don't own any of the books or the T.V shows I use and I don't own lil mama either… or do I? Bwa ha, ha, ha, ha!! K, I know LAME but whatever , I realized from past reviews that some people may have questions and that's completely fine! I love hearing from you guys, so ask away! I'm also very thankful to those who've criticized me to this point; you've made me try harder and harder to improve. Thank you. Now I give you Edward vs. Serena…

--

4._ PREVIOUSLY: Serena meets the Cullen's; Edward is rude and goes off by himself and Pluto leaves Serena in their care while she rushes off because she needs to talk to Attila the Hun._

Serena had seemed to enjoy spending time with the Cullen family but every day made Esme and Carlisle realize, that Edward had still not spoken to her in all the two months she had been present. He usually was very silent and chose to eat his food separately from the rest. It seemed he was doing worse now; his eyes looked hard and lifeless. Months had past and he was slowly loosing weight, this was because vampires lose weight slower than humans or he would have resembled a stick. Esme and Carlisle were quickly loosing hope. They had to do something before it was too late, the question was what?

They were in the sauna pondering this question when Serena walked in and sat at the vacant spot in-between them. She could easily tell they were thinking because their faces displayed their anxiety but she decided to stop thinking what the matter was and decided to ask them immediately. "Esme, Carlisle what's wrong? I can't promise I can help but I'll try." She quickly added that maybe math wasn't her best subject but she would try her upmost best, this said she sent a persuasive look that warmed both hearts almost instantly.

Carlisle took a deep breath before saying anything, "Serena we're fine but Edward still has not talked to you or shown any signs of recovery and I'm afraid we're losing hope."

When Serena heard this she began to recollect the past month encounters with Edward. The first few weeks she was there he had completely ignored her, spending less and less time out of his room until he completely stopped coming for any meal. He seemed to be getting thinner but she thought it was just her imagination; she would never have dreamed anyone else would notice but since they were his family and they had noticed too, she knew something needed to be done.

Serena remembered when Raye was depressed and she suddenly had an idea; they could hold a picnic! It had worked on Raye but it wasn't guarantied to work but maybe it could work for Edward and _possibly_ it could work to her advantage. She explained her plan to the two older people, "we could go on a picnic in Fox Park; we'd pack a lot of food and maybe some blood, you guys can't hunt but it'll be fun! 'We can take a few balls for games like football and soccer. After we finish playing and eating we can simply sit and enjoy the view!" feeling ecstatic now she smiled at them but her mind was secretly wandering to the food and what would be taken. This was the reason she heard not one of their eager approvals. They all knew food to be her weakness but that never stopped her from eating to her hearts content. She stood up and started mentioning different foods they could take; never noticing the worried looks on her host's faces.

They could feel sweat dropping from their heads; Serena's brain seemed to be made out of food! She ate more than anyone they'd ever met and she never seemed to get any fatter. They thought about her 

suggestion for a few minutes and realized Serena had a good idea. They knew she mainly wanted to eat but they also believed her heart to be in the right place. Seeing her tongue drop they knew their assumptions were correct, she was thinking of each food's taste as she named them. They had experiences with Serena and her appetite but this just made them love her ever more, she had a personality that drew people closer to her like hunted caribou. Carlisle realized they had kept her waiting for an answer, realizing this; he covered quickly "Serena that's a great plan! You make the preparations and we'll leave this Saturday?"

Serena jumped up, grinning like a Cheshire cat she posed as sailor moon and laughed in a voice she thought elegant "you just wait! This food will be superb; Edward will not be able to resist! , leave it to me Serena sailor scout of food and justice, wait isn't that love and justice? Well food works too! Later guys I've got a ton of work to do!"

She exited faster than they had ever seen her move before; Esme could feel her temple crunch in worry, she turned to look at Carlisle they both exchanged thoughts, 'what on earth had they gotten themselves into?'

_-ELSWHERE-_

"Hey Mars! I thought you were a woods scout when you were little, and 'skilled in the art of direction?' where are we!? Do you realize we were supposed to get there yesterday?"

"Calm down Venus I've got it covered, didn't I say that already!"

Amy could see the two scouts were getting ready to fight for the ninth time that day; she could feel a headache coming on and didn't think she could take much more. Sizing the situation like she always did; she directed her attention to two of the frustrated scouts, with a deep breath she addressed them "Mars, Venus I don't mean to interrupt but you're giving me a headache; poor Jupiter already collapsed and you still stand arguing!" Amy meant sailor Jupiter the sailor of thunder who now slept with her head upon the tree. She had passed out and had taken a nap when she could no longer take the bickering.

Not noticing that Jupiter had fallen asleep, Mars felt anger directed toward the sleeping scout and thought this was supposed to be a group effort. She also thought no excuse could justify the auburn haired scout for napping at a time when they were to find Serena and help her with their mission like Pluto ordered.

She marched up to the scout; shook her shoulder roughly before beginning her tirade, "Hey, Jupiter we know you're awake so get up already!" Mars roughly shook Jupiter once more before delivering a slap that made the other scout jump, barely awake Jupiter looked down at her cheek. She was not one that others pushed around, her height and fighting skills saw to that. Glancing at her cheek once more, it stunned her. Bewilderment quickly gave way to anger as she eyed the Martian scout, "hey! Raye what's your problem?

Raye wasn't about to back down now. She felt her opinions needed to be heard as well, so she narrowed her eyes and took up a defensive stance "My problem?! You want to know what my problem is?! Well I'll tell you; my _problem_ is that I'm missing my soaps, grandpa is lonely, you're napping while we still have long to go before we reach Forks to help Serena!"

Amy could feel her own anger rising convinced Mars was wrong she defended her friend "don't blame us Mars! Pluto left us here and said it would be easy but she also offered to help! Need I remind you that it was _you _who bragged about your woodlander skills? We are all tired, I'm sure, but seriously Raye stop blaming people or we'll never reach our destination!"

The woods grew silent as every scout's eyes grew, they were used to an angry Raye but never had Amy been so angry, they continued to stare at her until Amy shrank down. She completely misread the looks 

she was given thinking she had said too much, she blushed bright red and quickly apologized but once the amends were made she swiftly changed the subject, "Well we best start moving! Those poor people having to be stuck with Serena, we have to get there before she kills them!"Raye nodded vigorously and pounded her hand on a nearby tree stump for emphasis in return she received agreeing nods. Truth be told they loved Serena to death but she was a meatball head. Hoping they weren't too late they started trekking again.

Forks, Fox Park

Day of the Picnic

Serena wore a white halter top, a blue jean mini skirt, white flip flops with beautiful pink printed lotus flowers. Her newly styled hair was in a ponytail, reaching to the bottom of her shoulders. The previous evening Alice had created elegant bangs that at her left cheek. She wore light pink lip gloss, purple eye shadow and just a bit of black eyeliner completed the stylish look.

Morning had not been easy; she woke up late because she had slept at 2:00 AM, she had been up late finishing the picnic basket. She had loaded it with delicious food that were mouth watering; roast turkey, chicken sandwiches, ravioli, freshly baked apple pie and huge flasks of bear blood for the Cullen's were only a few of the contents that occupied space in the picnic basket.

She was tempted to eat some of it before the big day but resisted, telling her stomach it could wait she had slept only to be woken a few hours later by a grinning alice, dressed in a checked short-sleeved shirt and white capris that stopped just above her knees. She had packed her hair with a plain white band and wore large butterfly earrings as well as a matching necklace; the pixie like girl looked cute and ready for the picnic. Something Serena was not.

Alice smiled down at Serena before telling her that they left in exactly five minutes; they were waiting in the car for Serena and it was already an hour later than they had originally planned to have left. thanking Alice, Serena jumped up; running to her closet not bothering to have a shower she cleaned herself with a face cloth and put on clothes that she came immediately to mind, her white halter top she had worn for Lita's pool party, the mini jeans skirt she wore when she married her guardian cat Luna off to Artemis and the pink flowered flip flops that Amy had gifted her for getting her first 80 score on a math exam. Not bothering to be picky she rushed over to her make up set she had been present to her by Raye; she put on whatever looked good and only half hoping she had the time she needed, ran to her bunny jewelry case, picking out a matching earrings and necklace set Mina had given her on her birthday.

Looking at the mirror for a brief second, she hoped she looked passable and made a dash for the kitchen. She grabbed the awaiting picnic basket and made it in record time to the white, orange and green caravan that Carlisle had booked for the day. Serena found a seat next to Rosalie and half registering the baffled look on Edward's face. Assuming it was nothing she sat comfortably for the rest of the drive; glancing back once at Edward she found him deep in thought. Thinking it was wise to stay away she made conversation with everyone in the caravan but the elusive Edward Cullen.

-EDWARD 'S P.O.V-

I was at the back of the group but silently I thought why I needed to come, I felt no need to go for a picnic but obviously my parents did.

When Carlisle and Esme had presented the idea their faces were aglow and full of hope, I, hating to disappoint them had said yes, but not once had they mentioned Serena. I should have expected it; ever since she came here my family has been completely devoted to her! I now see it as my stupidity for not expecting her presence. My surprise was fairly obvious when she bounced into the awaiting caravan that morning.



From the looks of her full picnic basket and her appearance it looked as though she had taken some extra time to get ready. I wasn't about to give up; they could try their best but I would not fraternize with the enemy.

The ride had not been long; since we lived close to the park the drive had gone by quite swiftly. I had heard Serena chattering in the back but made no conversation; I stared blankly out the window, if they ever held auditions for a play of any sort I could do very well if I inspired to play a rock. I had no business on this picnic but hoped I would survive.

The Sun's rays shown down on me; as though they were somehow beckoning me back to reality. I had to admit; Fox Park had never thrived like this. The flowers were in full bloom and the fresh air awakened my senses. I don't know why but some part of me was actually glad I had come, the most surprising thing was, I knew at least I would live. That is, I am already _dead_.

-END-

Serena was the first to emerge from the caravan and hustled everyone to the front where she stood in and army general's stance. She had a mission: to find a spot suitable for the picnic thinking her wonderful friends that treated her nothing short of a family member and deserved the absolute best.

Serena looked until she settled on a shady spot under a large tree with plenty of room for both the family and the soon to be unpacked food. She made everyone comfortable, excepting the help Alice offered they set the picnic out to perfection; praying for the food and thanking God for it she dug in.

Savoring each bite she began to cry, food was so beautiful! She wanted to live in food but she soon regretted the act because everyone turned their attention to her. Esme took her temperature before asking her what the matter was. Serena explained why she had cried and everyone speechlessly stared before letting out a groan of exasperation. Why hadn't they seen it coming? Serena had food on the brains; maybe it would be safe to take some away before she turned into a blimp.

But all even Edward who rarely came out knew if they did so Serena would never speak to them, but continue live the rest of her life only remembering ever meeting them if the words _food _and _murderer _were mentioned in the same sentence. For her taking food away was murder; being banned from pizza and ice-cream to her was the only way to be forgiven for such a cruel act. She stood up openly and announced this and sent the party howling with laughter.

Edward hid his smile, having a feeling that the picnic, maybe, her whole stay would prove to be an adventure. He only hoped he wouldn't lose his mind before both were over.

_End of Chapter 4 –_

So what did you guys think? I want to give a special thank you to the reviewers of chapter three; THANK YOU!! Honestly guys I really appreciated it. When I get a notification for a review I immediately check it out! I think my siblings are the only ones who have ever seen me so excited! I cannot say thank you enough, and for the people who look at it and don't review? I love you too! Thanks everyone, I hoped you enjoyed chapter 4!

Later and thank you once again!

Always, judith9


	5. Chapter 5

EDWARD vs. SERENA

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or the Twilight characters. I wish I did but the _Twilight_ idea came to me after I read Twilight, it inspired me and thus, you have my story. I don't own any of the books or the T.V shows I use and I don't own lil mama either… or do I? Bwa ha, ha, ha, ha!! K, I know LAME but whatever , I realized from past reviews that some people may have questions and that's completely fine! I love hearing from you guys, so ask away! I'm also very thankful to those who've criticized me to this point; you've made me try harder and harder to improve. Thank you. Now I give you Edward vs. Serena…

--

5._ PREVIOUSLY: Serena and the Cullen's arrive at the picnic while in the meantime the scouts struggle to find their way to Serena._

_Pluto's portal, nearby Fox Park: _

"We're off to see the bunny! The wonderful bunny of the moon." the scouts skipped together, elbows linked and humming as they went. They were supposed to be close to their destination and this fact alone had lightened their moods making them extremely happy and extremely unaware of the hole' right above fox park, a hole they were approximately fifteen inches from.

They skipped a high skip and fell head first into the hole. They stood up; the fall hadn't hurt that much, they tried straightening out their uniforms and instead met the eyes of an overjoyed Serena and six others they were yet to meet.

SERENA'S P.O.V

Yes! Ok, breathe Serena, breathe! I'm so happy! I feel like a combustible Twinkie! I think it means I'm flammable... At least fire's hot, so I must be hot too! Anyway I was eating a very good doughnut with sprinkles that were red and white covered all over and very appetizing… back to the story Serena; focus! Anyway I finished up my doughnut and then decided to play with the lady bugs that practically covered Fox Park because it was autumn.

I lay on the grass and began playing with them. Although all of them were beautiful, I found one that I really liked so I named him sundae (that's a wonderful name! I wonder why my parents didn't call me that) sundae decided to play leapfrog and I being the supportive parent I am, supported him and we played leapfrog. We were having fun until I tripped and squashed poor sundae! Now my poor little sundae was dead and to honor him I went to bury him.

I walked a little until I found an area that was a good size. I began digging with a stick I found next to a tree, I kept digging until my back got sore, so I stood up to stretch. It was a good thing I stood up to stretch because just then my friends: Amy, Rei, Lita, and Mina came falling out of nowhere, landing on top of sundae. Poor sundae squashed twice! Aw, well, my friends are here!

--END--

EDWARD'S P.O.V

The enemy was playing leap frog with a lady bug she found and had named "sundae". Ok, I might be old but I'm still in my senses to know that, that girl seriously needs help. I have never in all my life seen _anyone_ like her, she eats like there's a black whole in her stomach and she does the most stupid things. I 

wonder if she was dropped as a kid? She included us with her idiotic burial of the "sundae" she said we could be guests of honor but thankfully we refused; there is a line between _sanity_ and _insanity _she has obviously crossed that line but I want to keep my sanity. She insisted on looking until she found the right stick for digging (hello! It's a lady bug they all die!) And then she eventually found the "right" spot. (Thank you! Now we're getting some progress, now all I want is an anvil to land on her. Is that really too much to ask??)

With the stick she found she began to dig for quite some time; I must say I was impressed but like all humans she got tired. She started to stretch her muscles, legs and arms; she looked very striking. I wonder if you're supposed to find the enemy striking…

As she stretched I could hear faint screams, the screams seemed to get louder and louder. We soon found out that the causes of the screams were her friends. One had light blue eyes and short blue hair, another had emerald green eyes, auburn hair that had been put up into a ponytail, a tall raven-haired girl possessed light amethyst eyes and the last one resembled the enemy she had the same long blonde hair and blue eyes but hers had a different effect on me. They seemed normal; while the enemy's eyes haunted me, their clearness and innocence were alarming, just as the rest of her was. Maybe it was her. The fact that she had been sent here to help me but I rejected her, I wonder if I would have stayed were I knew I was unwanted.

As I look around I can see her playing with her friends; they seem to be having fun. What a shame, I'll be sending them on their way very shortly, one way or another.

-END-

Raye glance over at the vampire who seemed to be very deep in thought. He was a sight for sore eyes; he looked impossibly attractive but she didn't know why he almost never looked at Serena. And when he did his onyx eyes seemed so hard… she couldn't quite place it but there was something going on, but to find out she'd have to wait and ask Serena later, hopefully when they were alone.

--

Serena and Raye lay in Serena's bedroom. The scouts had been introduced to everyone and had quickly formed bonds with the Cullen's. At this very moment Amy was with Jasper in the Cullen's vast library discussing various intellectual topics while Mina was with Rosalie. Surprisingly the blonde beauty had taken an instant liking to her and decided she wanted to know her better so she had taken her into her room. Lita and Emette got on like two peas in a pod; Lita had taken engineering at university and Emette had offered to teach her a little bit more on the subject and she had practically jumped at the opportunity. Knowing Lita she was most likely going because of the prospects of being with an attractive guy coupled with the chance of a free lesson. This left Serena and Raye alone to discuss important matters…

Raye grasped a pillow to her chest and sighed dreamily, "So spill; that was the cutie I saw at the park? Edward?"

"Raye! He is not a cutie he's so depressing, that sometimes I feel that I can't eat around him!"

"Please Serena… did you _see _him?! That guy's a major hunk!"

Serena shrugged her shoulders, "yea, I guess, but he doesn't seem to like me very much and I've almost been here for a year! What am I going to do Raye?"

Raye patted Serena's shoulders in encouragement, she knew she had seen hostility between the two and was glad she was talking about it now it Serena. "Gee, cheer up meatball head! Things are going to get 

better, and from what I hear, this is your last mission, so just enjoy yourself!" then she added softly, "Things _will _improve Serena."

Serena smiled up at Raye and mumbled a brief "thank you" Raye noticed then that her cheeks looked very full; glancing at plate on the bed, she noticed that her cookie had disappeared and the only thing that was left were crumbs.

"Serena!"

Looking back with wide eyes; Serena mumbled, "What Raye!"

"You're such a pig! That cookie was mine!"

"Sorry Raye, I really wanted the last cookie!"

"Serena, that's your problem you're so selfish sometimes! I haven't eaten a decent meal in days and you took my cookie. Now, if you know what's good for you, you'll start hacking it out!"

"Yea… NO WAY! You want that last cookie, Raye? Then come get it!" Serena threw Raye a cheeky grin, but the grin quickly disappeared when Raye jumped up and began to chase Serena, screaming threats all the way.

Serena ran hard, evading any obstacles in her way. She needed a place to hide—fast, she could hear Raye coming at full speed; the only person visible was Count Droop: Edward. He hopefully still had a heart even if he WAS dead. Maybe if she begged he'd protect her? Ok, maybe not, but it was still worth a try. On that note Serena propelled herself towards an unsuspecting Edward.

Edward looked up at the sky; he could feel the breeze gently rustling his hair, ah… everything was so peaceful and quiet…

"Edward! Please help me? Raye's going to kill me!"

Everything _used_ to be calm. Why did she have to so loud? Anyway, might as well see what she wanted. "What did you do?" he asked in a bored voice.

"For your information Edward, I ate a cookie, is eating one a crime these days?" Serena said, one hand balancing on her crouched leg, the other on her chest. She was breathing hard; nearly out of breath.

Edward yawned "no, eating a cookie isn't a crime, eating so many that makes someone obese is"

Shocked and offended Serena stammered "B-but…"

Ignoring her stammering, Edward cut her off with a shrug "it doesn't matter to you. You've committed the crime every time you touch food," his words dug deep and sent Serena into tears. Ignoring her tears, he smirked "why don't you go home? Oh, wait, that's right! They probably don't want you either."

Tears began to fall heavily, Serena angry and humiliated eyed Edward with a piercing gaze "you know what Edward Cullen? I asked for a place to hide from my friend. I don't remember asking for your insults!"

"You didn't have to, their on the house" Edward almost didn't finish the sentence before Raye ran up and pounced on Serena.

"Ha, ha! I told you, I want my cookie!" Raye hissed while attempting to tickle Serena but failed.



Serena stood up, brushing the grass off before speaking, "Raye, I'm drained I think I'll go join the others, ok?"

Bemused Raye nodded "um…, ok, Serena, bye."

When Serena completely disappeared into the house, Raye spun around and began interrogating Edward.

"What did you do?"

Edward tried playing innocent "what do you mean what did I do? I did nothing."

Raye ignored him, she'd seen his type before, "Save it, my friend is here to help _you_. Watch what you say or else you'll deal with us. She doesn't have to help people but she does. She's honest pure and she has an amazing heart. Next time, before you say something rude or mean, remember that girl you're insulting is very strong, and she also has strong friends"

Raye spun around, pacing herself; she fell into a brisk jog. Not looking back she continued jogging but hoped Edward Cullen would realize how madly in love he and everyone was with Serena.

_End of Chapter 5-_

I hope you liked it! And I really tried to show the relationship with Raye and Serena. Did it work? I enjoyed getting reviews and I'm sad to say the last chapter didn't do too well, but that's totally fine. Just please, please review? I love hearing from you guys and I really hope y'all enjoyed this!

Later and thank you once again!

Always, judith9


	6. Chapter 6

EDWARD vs. SERENA

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or the Twilight characters. I wish I did but the _Twilight_ idea came to me after I read Twilight, it inspired me and thus, you have my story. I don't own any of the books or the T.V shows I use and I don't own lil mama either… or do I? Bwa ha, ha, ha, ha!! K, I know LAME but whatever , I realized from past reviews that some people may have questions and that's completely fine! I love hearing from you guys, so ask away! I'm also very thankful to those who've criticized me to this point; you've made me try harder and harder to improve. Thank you. Now I give you Edward vs. Serena…

--

_6. Previously: Raye and Edward have a confrontation, Raye leaves after an inner thought that one day Edward Cullen would realize how much he and everyone else was in love with Serena… _

_--_

_Authors note: ok guys I realize the story so far has been centered mostly on Edward and Serena, maybe a little of Raye but mostly those two. So to make up for it I'm dedicating this chapter to the rest of the characters, read and find out how they interact with each other…_

_--_

Amy stood hunched behind a corner, Edward Cullen right in front and she feeling very scared and confused. "Ok. All I have to do is walk over and say hi! Oh, I can't do this! Why can I not be like Raye or Serena? Why am I not skilled in the arts of love-jitsu? I have to stop making myself feel so bad. I have interesting qualities; I just have to believe in myself!" she continued to whisper motivational words to herself, she became so engrossed, that she did not see or hear Mina approached.

Mina had come out for a glass of milk. She was on her way down stairs to the living room before she spotted her friend hunched and hidden in a corner. She coughed lightly before speaking to the whispering Amy "Hey Ames. Hun, we understand if you have problems but it's nothing to be afraid of. Come on your mom's a doctor!"

Amy; completely unaware of Mina jumped and screamed "Ahhh!! Mina!? Why don't you make noises when you move?"

Mina took the question literally blushing slightly, she looking down at her night shoes "well, I don't mean to it… it just happens."

"Quick mina, how much did you here?" Amy said completely ignoring the previous comment.

"I think I heard enough to know your going insane, why are you talking to yourself? More importantly why are you standing in this terrible light? It's a crime! Those jammies and this shade of dark do nothing for your complexion!"

Carefully nodding her head the petite, blue haired girl analyzed the situation, "So you just think I'm crazy? You don't think I'm spying or waiting for someone right?"

Mina chuckled jokingly she said, "Why would I? Unless you're spying on Edward Cullen or something!?"The tall blonde stopped for a moment, Amy's face was beet red. Maybe this wasn't a joke… could Amy have feelings for Edward? More importantly how was she to continue if what she now 

suspected was reality? She prayed silently for a way to talk to her friend without making her feel oppressed and show how much she cared. "Hey Ames your not crushing on him are you?"

"Well I wouldn't call it a crush; just infatuation. Really, I'm sure of it!"

Mina sighed before placing both hands on Amy's shoulders, "Amy, I know you. You have a thing for our dear Edward Cullen."

Shoulders slumping in defeat Amy looked up at Mina with desperate eyes, "what am I supposed to do? I have no idea how to act, what to do; how to behave! Mina I am so clueless!"

"It's ok, if you have any questions I'm here." nodding her head to solidify her statement she went on, "but do you mind me asking why you tried to keep all this to yourself?"

Truth be told, Amy didn't know why she did try. Her friends would help her; so she couldn't be scared of rejection from her friends but she could be scared of Edward's rejection. Edward was so used to solitude and so far had not displayed any enchanting manners or charming skills; he was rarely polite and didn't go out of his way to be a gentleman. He was handsome; but was that a real reason to have feelings for a person?

She openly told mina her concerns. She added on though that "he doesn't show any affection out of the ordinary."

"If you don't mind, could I make a suggestion?" mina asked almost hesitantly

Amy nodded, "absolutely!"

"Well, I could help you impress him! Seriously, I know what guys like. Just sit back and watch! Cause Hun, I'm going to make you irresistible!"

Amy groaned and hung her head. Why hadn't she lied? Yes lying looked very tantalizing at this point.

"Stand straight! Ami, don't make me come over there! Now walk gracefully over and say hi!"

"I don't know Mims, this is really very uncomfortable, are you sure this will work?"

Mina nodded heartily, fully believing her plan would work, "trust me! Guys like girls who look appealable and sing like lil mama! Back in London, this would definitely be on my list of things to do to impress a guy! If it wasn't I would not be telling you to do it."

Amy grimaced fully remembering mina's past with boys; if she could remember correctly, they seemed to swarm towards her, but her methods were completely ludicrous. Once she dressed up as a teletubby, an belted the theme song at the top of her lungs because the boy she liked at the time mentioned watching the show a few weeks back. "You know I believe you but I just don't have full confidence in this plan, can I see your hypothesis before I go through?"

Mina knew her friend needed help so she ever so gently pushed her into the lounge where Edward sat, rather involved reading _the knight and the dove_. His complete attention was on the book so he didn't notice the petite girl walk in.



Amy coughed slight, causing him to look up and take in her attire; she wore baggy gangster jeans, an orange and green basketball short-sleeved shirt that had the number eight sown in front. Her short blue hair was put into pigtails just up to her shoulder, she wore heavy eye liner, a bright pink fusion color was brightly placed on her lips, Mina had added an orange and green gangster cap for the effect, but the outfit was completed only the with skater shoes borrowed from Lita earlier. Edward stifled a laugh coming from his throat she looked ridiculous! Just like a six year old playing dress up. Edward tried not to laugh as he asked as politely as he could, "Is there something I could help you with

Amy blushed, feeling warmth begin to heat her cheeks. She knew she looked ridiculous but just wanted this to be over; he wanted her gone. She wasn't blind; could read his expression. She began almost in her well balanced voice. "I was in the neighborhood so I decided to say hi."

He nodded and replied a brief "thank you."

Amy smiled at him; she turned around trying almost desperately to make a run for it while the going was good. She stopped dead in her tracks after spying Mina with a threatening look on her face; she mouthed "Go" before moving espionage style back behind the wall.

Bracing herself, Amy reversed ninety degrees to face Edward "Edward I nearly forgot! See I was practicing a song. Would you mind commenting?"

He shrugged, the sooner she was gone the better. "Why not, shoot."

Standing straight she sang at the top of her lungs "my hot dog's be cool, my hot dog's be Poppin' when I come around they say I ain't be talkin' coz I know how I do. I do it really fly you better not be lookin' so best you start a walkin coz! I know where you live! You live down in the hood! My crib in Alabama I got it from my mamma we both we really tight so I treat her real right."

Opening one nervous eye she whispered to him "how was it?"

Not choosing to not acknowledge the fact that she was nervous, he stood up and he clapped mockingly, "good. But if I wanted to see a circus act I'd go see a circus show. Now, go get dressed _properly_ and don't bother me with your bad performances, alright?" Edward chuckled spitefully, as he picked up his book and left the room.

Amy's eyes trailed after him, when he was completely gone she sunk to her feet and sobbed hard. She felt hot tears run down her cheeks; her heart was broken but what had been hurt most was her pride, she'd been insulted because she had done this, but none was to blame.

"Amy?! Are you ok, I heard everything, oh Amy please, please forgive me?" Mina said as she rushed into the room to squat beside her troubled friend.

Amy shook her head "forgive you for what? I'm the one who wanted to do this. I feel so rejected!" she worked hard to control the sobs but she gave way to the pain and let the tears fall.

Mina took her in her arms, hugging her, stroking her head while she murmured "Ames, you did nothing wrong! A guy like him doesn't deserve you." the friends clung together; none noticed there was another who had witnessed it all.

_-End of Chapter 6-_



So guys; haven't heard from you in a while, lol. I really miss hearing what you think about the story, and I'd love it if you'd try reviewing please?? Again, I hope your loving it so far, if not why? Just tell me what you don't like and I'll see if I can alternate it ok? I appreciate everything you people have done so far and I thank you a hundred times over! 3 I hope I hear from you soon!

Thank you once again!

Always, judith9


	7. Chapter 7

EDWARD vs. SERENA

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or the Twilight characters. I wish I did but the _Twilight_ idea came to me after I read Twilight, it inspired me and thus, you have my story. I don't own any of the books or the T.V shows I use and I don't own lil mama either… or do I? Bwa ha, ha, ha, ha!! K, I know LAME but whatever , I realized from past reviews that some people may have questions and that's completely fine! I love hearing from you guys, so ask away! I'm also very thankful to those who've criticized me to this point; you've made me try harder and harder to improve. Thank you. Now I give you Edward vs. Serena…

--

7._ Previously: with the help of Mina Amy tries to impress Edward but fails miserably. Feeling shut down and rejected she takes comfort with Mina, unbeknownst to her there was a fourth party who had also witnessed the scene._

Her mouth agape, Serena continued to stare and couldn't believe her eyes. gripping the window sill she muttered softly "I am going to murder him! Who does he think he is?! Get ready Eddie, your face is about to be rearranged!" Serena boiled with anger. She had seen and heard everything through the open window; she felt her blood heat, feeling her friend's pain as though it were her own. The previous day he'd been rude, she hadn't minded but now he was exerting his cruelty on her friends. This was one thing she wouldn't and couldn't take. Making sure her presence was still unknown she snuck stealthy into the Cullen abode, avoiding the hedges and sticks in her way. Making a promise as she went; she'd have a word with Edward before the day was through.

EDWARD'S P.O.V

"Was that the right thing to do? I mean sure she looked ridiculous but what right had I to crush her as I did? My life feels hollow and incomplete. Is that why I'm a jerk to them most of the time? Because they have what I don't? Because they do something while I on the contrary sit waiting? I wish I could find some answers; I'm so lost and confused! "I let my head fall into my lap; the sound of knocking made me stand up abruptly. I am normally not one to feel weak; I had to compose myself! No one could see me in anything less than a state of confidence.

The person knocked impatiently again. 'I wonder who that is. My head swarmed and pounded, I was definitely coming down with something. Maybe that's Esme; it's nearly time for lunch anyway.' Letting his fingers grip the door knob, he turned it and opened the door. Unprepared for the tight slap that greeted his face seconds after.

-END -

"Who do you think you are?! What the raisins is wrong with you?!" considering this was the first time in years he'd been slapped, he had a pretty good reason for staring at Serena. He put his right hand to his cheek, slowly massaging it. He could feel where her hands had hit hardest; just below his eye the stinging radiated uncontrollably. Usually he would demand to know what she was blabbering about, but astonishment was all he could feel at the moment. "Are you listening? Who do you think you are! Amy was trying to be nice, how dare you take advantage of her? How dare you exert that level of discourtesy?"

The shock started to ware of, Edward tried to defend himself "Now wait just a minute; you come here…"



Raising a straight, lean finger, Serena caught him off "no! You wait! You're the rudest, most vulgar, ill-mannered jerk I have ever had the misfortune of meeting! You don't care about anyone but yourself! If you don't like me say so; but I beg you, don't try intimidating me or my friends again; or I promise you Edward Lafe Cullen, I'll show you what anger really is! No one tries to hurt my friends and gets away with it, do you understand?" she threw the last sentence at him, throwing her hair back she walked out of his bedroom, the air of anger following close behind.

When she had gone he slumped laying his head on the bed but keeping his hand in place. Then he could do nothing but stare, His ears still rung but a thought ran fiercely through his mind. 'Whoa; she's not so ditsy after all…'Subsequently, a knock sounded, thus, interrupting his thoughts from taking a wider perspective. Edward groaned, "oh no. Who is it this time?"

Edward opened the door, and met one of Alice's eyes peeking in. "Edward… would you mind if I speak to you for a moment?"

Completely relieved that it wasn't Serena or one of her friends trying to yell at him again, his reply was one that carried his relief, "thank god; it's only you Alice! Of course, we can speak for a moment; what can I do for you? "

Resting her hands on her sides she spoke, her voice just a pinch less cheerful than it usually was, "well, Edward I looked and I've found out something about the girl you dreamed about."

_Authors Note: Ok, I hope you get it that Edward was moody because that's how he lived his life before Bella arrived. Remember how he felt hollow? Well, I built from that. Now Serena comes because Carlisle and Esme are worried about him so who better to ask than their most trusted friend, Pluto? Pluto brings in Serena, the scouts follow soon after and they deal with Edward, does it make sense?"_

Suddenly more alive with enthusiasm he sat up on the bed beckoning Alice to take a seat "so what did you see? Have you any idea why I dream about her, or even her name? That would help... Look at me! I'm asking so many questions like an impatient boy, please Alice forgive me and go on."

Alice felt bad. She didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but he had a right to know. "Her name is Isabella Swan" pausing for a second to recollect, she continued on "do you do remember Rena?"

He nodded; Rena had powers similar to those of Alice. He and his family had met Rena and her group of vampires the previous year in Mexico. If he remembered correctly she was a tall brunette with dark grey eyes and porcelain skin that made her look somewhat attractive. Edward had felt nothing for her; though she tried many times to gain his attention but with no avail. Her powers were outstanding though, she had the ability to locate any person and know absolutely everything about them. She was also able to predict the future; this was her similarity with Alice. Yes, he remembered her, but what was her place in all this?

Breaking out of his trance he answered Alice, "yes, I seem to recall. But what does Rena have to do with Isabella?"

"Well; you see, Isabella dreamt of you too. It disturbed her quite a bit, so she went to see a fortune teller. Coincidentally Rena had fled Mexico a year before. The Voulturi were after her because she was involved in the Ranhluisharaid. Jane thought she had _disposed _of the New Borns and Rena, but Rena escaped, and fled to New York, where she got a job as a fortune teller. One day Isabella inquired about you, she too wanted to know who you were, and what it all meant. Rena explained all about us, and the fate she would have face if she was to come to Forks. I'm sorry Edward; she decided to stay in New York with her mother and step-father."



He felt rejected but chose to take it like a man "well, I guess that's life! Thanks Alice, you spent your valuable time looking for her, for that I am truly grateful."

Alice was completely caught off guard, she expected him to explode with rage or do something, and she chose to accept his reaction. Briefly nodding she exited the room, leaving Edward alone.

As Alice left Edward collapsed to the floor, So many months wasted! Why had he thought for even a second she would choose to come? The people that _had_ come to help, he had treated worse than dogs. Not needing to be told what to do, he left his room to gather the scouts and his family. He had a lot of apologizing to do.

--

"So, that's the truth; I had a feeling she'd come and my life would change. I felt like she _had_ to come. But that's no excuse for why I mistreated you; I mistreated you all and I apologize. I can't even think that you'll forgive me but I promise to change. Please say you all, will give me a second chance?"

Lita smiled, interjecting smoothly, "it's ok, we forgive you, totally no biggy! You know, this reminds me of Frankie…"

"No it doesn't!" yelled, Raye, Serena, Mina and Ami, each eying Lita dangerously. They weren't in the mood for a Frankie story. Lita quickly go the message and blushed lightly, before sitting down.

Smiling his cute puppy dog smile Emette, drawled sweetly in his deep voice, "Yeah, now that we know what's been going down everything's alright! Don't sweat it man."

Jasper tapped his fingers on the round table before sophisticatedly addressing the anxious Edward "I hope you understand I find it absolutely preposterous! You shouldn't have put your life on hold for a _woman_; _especially_ a human." The scouts eyed him severely, while Esme, Rosalie and Alice cracked their knuckles. Jasper felt the pressure from the women present in the room; this caused him to quickly rephrase his statement "ok, ok, I understand! You thought she'd be special, it was a misunderstanding…"

"_And_?" Raye asked chillingly, she was still eyeing him because she wasn't quite satisfied yet.

Jasper shrugged and added to his previous statement "_and_ there's nothing wrong with humans. Are you happy now?"

Satisfied, all five scouts answered "yes!"

Esme coughed lightly before saying, "Well, I think it's getting late you girls better hurry to bed now."

"Esme! _Please_ can we have just a little bit more time? We really aren't that tired" everyone moaned, their spirits were lifted because Edward was back to them; none wanted to sleep especially if they'd be greeted by snoring. Complimentary of course by Serena.

Carlisle cleared his throat, and put his right hand on Esme's left shoulder, "Esme is right. We don't need sleep but you do, so off you go. Jasper, will you please prepare them for bed?" Jasper nodded; shutting his eyes he calmed everyone down and made them sleepy. Not needing any more persuasion, they stood nodding their heads obediently and trailing off to bed.



The next day they woke to find breakfast in bed, little smile-faced cards were attached that read _good morning, please enjoy your breakfast. Once you're finished, please, get dressed soon and meet with us around 1:00 o'clock please? –Edward_

Mina, Lita, Amy, Serena and Raye all gazed wide eyed in awe at their individual breakfast. All were assortments of different foods. Serena stood, picking a piece of bacon off the tray, she munched on it as she spoke, and "I guess he actually is a changed man, right girls?"

_-End of Chapter 7-_

Thank you so much!! I appreciate everyone's reviews! Thank you to those people who sent me emails instead too DD I adore writing for you! And it makes me so incredibly happy that you'd sit down and write nice things about this story; thank you! now, quick preview into chapter 8, it's going to have shopping, it's going to have a romantic moment, it's going to have comedy _and_ it's going to have sailor scouts and Cullen's kicking some youma butt! Be sure to stay tuned because I promise this chapter is going to be the most action packed one yet! Special thanks to the following people for reviewing and contributing their ideas, thanks guys!

Tenshi no Youkai and, Moon Angel90

Thank you once again!

Always, judith9


	8. Chapter 8 PREVIEW

EDWARD vs. SERENA

_A preview of Chapter 8_

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or the Twilight characters. I wish I did but the _Twilight_ idea came to me after I read Twilight, it inspired me and thus, you have my story. I don't own any of the books or the T.V shows I use and I don't own lil mama either… or do I? Bwa ha, ha, ha, ha!! K, I know LAME but whatever , I realized from past reviews that some people may have questions and that's completely fine! I love hearing from you guys, so ask away! I'm also very thankful to those who've criticized me to this point; you've made me try harder and harder to improve. Thank you. Now I give you Edward vs. Serena…

Hey everyone! Ok, before we chuck any tomatoes or any other rotten produce, let me say… I HAVE AN EXCUSE!!

I had school!

junk happens 

well that's about it  so before we go further, I think those aren't good enough reasons for me not to be bathed in rotten fruit, but I hope y'all forgive me, I didn't do it purposely because I would never do that to you guys! Thanks so much for waiting everyone… please enjoy this short preview of chapter 8, I will get back to you as soon as possible!

Xox judith9

--

8. _Previously: everything seems to be working out for the Scouts as well as the Cullen's. Edward apologizes for his behavior and promises to turn over a new leaf, is that a promise he can keep?_

"What do you think all the fuss is about?"Serena paused midway into her sentence, as she thought about some possible reasons why Edward had asked to meet them after breakfast. She couldn't come up with a suitable one. "I mean it's great that he fixed us breakfast and all; I loved the pancakes… only thing is I don't get why he's acting so friendly all of a sudden? A day ago he wanted to get _rid _of us! Now he acts like everything's dandy… seems too easy for someone like him to suddenly change overnight."

Amy stifled a giggle before speaking, "actually, Serena it's exactly ten hours after he promised to change. A whole day is twenty four hours silly; now why don't you get dressed? I'm sure they're waiting." Lita, Raye, Mina and Serena stared in awe at their friend, they loved Amy's tendency to make things accurate, but on days like this it took them completely by surprise. Amy felt the scrutiny of her friends and mistook the shock on their faces for grimaces. She blushed lightly, "um… Why are we staring at me? I was over accurate again, wasn't I? Ah, I hate it when I do that… I'm sorry guys I really didn't mean to seem obnoxious…"

Lita smiled, she loved her friend's accurate attitude, especially on days like this when it seemed that tension hung in the air. Amy's comment was the perfect ice breaker, "oh, Amy, don't sweat it! And _you _Serena! Care to explain why you don't want to get ready?"

Serena frowned and crossed her arms, she didn't want to seem immature, but she didn't want to meet Edward either. "Because! I don't like him!"

A puzzled look appeared on Lita's face as she asked, "don't like him? But why Serena?"

Serena huffed, "He's a jerk. And I don't trust him!"

Raye sat up on the bed and sighed in frustration, "Oh let up Serena! We'll even help you dress if you want."

Up to this point Mina had been caught up in the conversations and had said close to nothing. But when she heard Raye offer dressing tips, her excitement overflew as she jumped up and down on her spot on the bed, "I second that notion! We'll turn you into a babe!"

Serena giggled nervously, if Mina and Raye helped her get ready she would end up looking like she actually _wanted _to go. And heaven forbid Edward would think she dressed up for him! The very thought sent shivers up her back. "Ah, no thanks guys, I think I won't need to change, since I'm not coming down. What would be the use? Wait… Lita, what are you doing with that rope? And that Tape! "

Lita smiled evilly at Serena. While she had been talking, Lita had quickly gathered a reel of tape and some rope. Now she stood facing Serena, with both objects in each hand. "Why, it's for you! Now hold still…"

"No!! I have rights you know! Ahn ai wonht gho dowhn easily! Iahm sahilorhmoon!" Serena tried desperately to break free, but it was no use. Lita and the scouts were just too strong.

"Well, now you're wrapped up moon. Care to reconsider?"

Serena's words came out muffled due to the tape that had been taped securely around her mouth "Nehver! Youh knowh, I truhsted youh guhys!"

Amy couldn't remember having so much fun; she was balanced at Serena's right side and could hardly contain her giggles. "Yea, yea, cut the sob story Serena. And make up your mind or else you'll stay like this forever…"

Stay like this forever? But that meant no food! She didn't like Edward, but there was no way she would sacrifice food! Defeat was etched on Serena's face as she answered, "fihne. Buht Ih wohn't lihke iht!"

The scouts smiled at their victory and released Serena; Mina spoke through waves of laughter, "you don't have to like it Serena. Just get ready and we'll see you downstairs!"

The scouts each waved goodbye to Serena and quickly made their way downstairs. They had each gotten ready long back; it was Serena they had been waiting for. As they left, Serena stood with a miserable look on her face, and whispered under her breath, "traitors. All traitors…"

_End of Chapter 8 Preview -_

There it is everyone! Please tell me what you think so far, and we'll have chapter 8 completed by November! Thanks so much, your support means the world to me!

Thank you once again!

Always, judith9


	9. KindlyBack Off!

Kindly…BACK OF!!! 

_Also titled…_

_(_TO MY TWO MOST FAVOURITE PEOPLE IN THE WHOLE WORLD…)

EDWARD vs. SERENA

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or the Twilight characters. I wish I did but the _Twilight_ idea came to me after I read Twilight, it inspired me and thus, you have my story. I don't own any of the books or the T.V shows I use and I don't own lil mama either… or do I? Bwa ha, ha, ha, ha!! K, I know LAME but whatever ^^, I realized from past reviews that some people may have questions and that's completely fine! I love hearing from you guys, so ask away! I'm also very thankful to those who've criticized me to this point; you've made me try harder and harder to improve. Thank you. Now I give you Edward vs. Serena…

-------

_Ok. Lately I've been getting these negative posts from people and they go like this:_

From: Aysel ()

frankly..your story ** me off. and makes it look like you didn't read  
twilight at all.  
first off...the cullens do NOT eat.  
they do NOT sleep, which means Edward can NOT dream about bella.  
your story is very predictable, it sounds like every other Sailor moon cross  
over story on here.  
you have Usagi's personality completely wrong, along with Setsuna's,  
Minako's, Raye's, Ami's...frankly..its all just horrible as **. and yes i have  
read all your chapters, it makes me sad that your actually apart of this  
community. you've got to be one of the worst writers on here  
-------------------

REPLY:

Firstly what on earth is your problem?? Do you have absolutely NOTHING to do with your life?? Honey, it's simple because I don't really care what you think. I write because I love writing. I don't give a turkey neck what jerks like you think. Edward vs. Serena is MY interpretation. I HAVE read twilight and I own the entire sailor moon collection so your expert advice leaves me thinking why on earth you bother. I didn't ask you to read this story. YOU read yourself. And granted I said I'd take flames but this is a bashing thing and it's pathetic. If you're having crap in your life, DEAL WITH IT! No one is supposed to take stupid insults from you. And as I noticed you used a fake name, so what am I supposed to think? You used a fake name because you didn't want me finding out who you were and I don't care. I have people who support me so I take criticism but whatever damage you _attempted _to do will go back to you.

_As I'm sitting here I think… why do people try making others feel bad?? Give me something to work with people! I may not be the best but how am I supposed to improve if you just diss the story and leave me with nothing to build on? _

_The next one is:_

From: Flit ()

Better than the last ff I just read and ripped apart, but still pretty bad.  
Why did you make Pluto stay with Serena in this fic? The same reason she stays  
with Serena in any other ** fanfic. Because it's oh-so-very convenient in  
moving Serena from one world to the other. Because then you don't have to  
answer any difficult questions of how or why. So please don't even pretend  
it's otherwise. Nice gloss over with the Darien part by the way, no one would  
have seen that coming. Except that it happens in all terrible fics, where  
girls just want to get Serena with some other guy so they completely  
villainize him in order to maintain that Serena is wronged and pure. Why  
didn't you just have him cheat with Raye? (In case you were thinking that and  
haven't been around long enough, that's yet another plot device that's been  
overabused.) I'm sure you're allowed liberties with your fics, but give it an  
element of reality. It might be better to take him out of the picture  
completely, I mean really...

REPLY:

haha this one made me laugh hard. Thanks for the reply Flit. I really liked how you overanalyzed everything; I mean I totally agree with you. What right do I have to do what I want with my story? You have all the right to criticize me I mean, you make great points and I should definitely make an appointment to hang myself the next day! I'm such a criminal ya know?

_Thanks so much everyone for your reviews, they are greatly appreciated and I'm not posting this because I'm mad. Yes, I am a little upset but I just want y'all to know I write from the heart. I don't apologize to people who take time to bring people down. That's what a bully is and I don't think I'll give any bully a chance to try hurting me so I guess you're out of luck. _

_thanks everyone!_

_XOXX judith9_


	10. Chapter 8

EDWARD vs. SERENA

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or the Twilight characters. I wish I did but the _Twilight_ idea came to me after I read Twilight, it inspired me and thus, you have my story. I don't own any of the books or the T.V shows I use and I don't own lil mama either… or do I? Bwa ha, ha, ha, ha!! K, I know LAME but whatever ^^, I realized from past reviews that some people may have questions and that's completely fine! I love hearing from you guys, so ask away! I'm also very thankful to those who've criticized me to this point; you've made me try harder and harder to improve. Thank you. Now I give you Edward vs. Serena…

-------

_*oh, and just for any people who are confused. The Cullen's don't eat; they hunt, but in my fic they can eat random animal parts, I think it makes things easier and it adds to the humor lol, sorry for any confusion guys!*_

8. _Previously: everything seems to be working out for the Scouts as well as the Cullen's. Edward apologizes for his behavior and promises to turn over a new leaf, is that a promise he can keep?_

"What do you think all the fuss is about?"Serena asked thoughtfully before gently bending down to pick at a stray curl on Mina's head. She neatly pushed it behind her friend's ear before she thought about the question she just asked. Some possible reasons as to why Edward had asked to meet them after breakfast had come to mind but none really seemed to fit. They had now finished eating but she continued to pace around the room, still in deep thought, "I mean it's great that he fixed us breakfast and all" she added quickly, "I loved the pancakes… only thing is I don't get why he's acting so friendly all of a sudden. A day ago he wanted to get _rid _of us!" Now he acts like everything's dandy… seems too easy for someone like him to suddenly change overnight."

Amy stifled a giggle before speaking, "actually, Serena it's exactly ten hours after he promised to change. A whole day is twenty four hours silly" now why don't you get dressed? I'm sure they're waiting." Lita, Raye, Mina and Serena stared in awe at their friend, they loved Amy's tendency to make things accurate, but on days like this it took them completely by surprise. Amy felt the scrutiny of her friends and mistook the shock on their faces for grimaces. She blushed lightly, "um… Why are we staring at me?" her eyes grew large," I was over accurate again, wasn't I? Ah, I hate it when I do that! I'm sorry guys I really didn't mean to seem obnoxious."

Lita smiled, she loved her friend's accurate personality; especially on days like this when it seemed that tension hung in the air. Amy's comment was the perfect ice breaker, "oh, Amy, don't sweat it! And _you _Serena! Care to explain why you don't want to get ready?"

Serena frowned and crossed her arms, she didn't want to seem immature, but she didn't want to meet Edward either. "Because! I don't like him!"

A puzzled look appeared on Lita's face as she asked, "don't like him? But why Serena?"

Serena huffed, "He's a jerk. And I don't trust him!"

Raye sat up on the bed and sighed in frustration, "Oh let up Serena! We'll even help you dress if you want."

Up to this point Mina had been caught up in the conversations and had said close to nothing. But when she heard Raye offer dressing tips, her excitement overflew as she jumped up and down on her spot on the bed, "I second that notion! We'll turn you into a babe!"

Serena giggled nervously, if Mina and Raye helped her get ready she would end up looking like she actually _wanted _to go. And heaven forbid Edward would think she dressed up for him! The very thought sent shivers down her back. "Ah, no thanks guys, I think I won't need to change, since I'm not coming down. What would be the use? Wait… Lita, what are you doing with that rope? And that Tape!? "

Lita smiled evilly at Serena. Slowly enunciating her words she unreeled the rope and tape she had gotten While Serena had been talking. "Why, it's for you! Now hold still…"

"No!! I have rights you know!" Lita finished with the rope and with Raye's help, she swiftly slapped a long piece of tape unto Serena's open mouth, "Ahn ai wonht gho dowhn easily! Iahm sahilorhmoon!" Serena tried desperately to break free, but it was no use. Lita and the scouts were just too strong.

"Well, now you're wrapped up moon. Care to reconsider?" Mina asked innocently

Serena's words came out muffled due to the tape that had been taped securely around her mouth but her rage was clearly expressed by her consistent kicking. "Nehver! Youh knowh, I truhsted youh guhys!"

Amy couldn't remember having so much fun; she was balanced at Serena's right side and could hardly contain her giggles. "Yea, yea, cut the sob story Serena. And make up your mind or else you'll stay like this forever…"

Stay like this forever? But that meant no food! She didn't like Edward, but there was no way she would sacrifice food! Defeat was etched on her face as she answered, "fihne. Buht Ih wohn't lihke iht!"

The scouts smiled at their victory and released Serena. Mina spoke through waves of laughter, "you don't have to like it Serena. Just get ready and we'll see you downstairs!"

The scouts each waved goodbye to Serena and quickly made their way towards the staircase that led downstairs; they had each gotten ready long back, it was Serena they had been waiting for. As they left, Serena stood with a miserable look on her face, pulling at the tape she whispered under her breath, "traitors. All traitors…"

ELSHWERE IN THE CULLEN MANSION:

Emmett sat casually on the dining chair. He was trying to keep his cool, but gradually he was becoming agitated. He'd been eating cougar for ten hours as they decorated and waited for the scouts to wake up and get ready. Edward had gotten him a bucket load of cougar and he was ticked; he couldn't understand what took women so long! For him it was very simple. Anything he hadn't worn in a week or anything that didn't stink would be what he wore. It was that simple. No, but women had to take their time with make-up and outfits. He didn't mind the way they looked after they were done, no, on the contrary he quite liked the scent of Rosalie's French perfume. What he minded was the amount of time it took. He openly said as much to his brothers, "when are the girl's going to be here? I think I might die if I see another cougar leg! No offence, Ed, the cougar's great, but a vampire's got to drink blood! It's the principle of the thing!"

Edward grinned back at Emette. He was grateful that his family and the scouts could do something like this for Serena, and couldn't wait to see her face when she looked around the grandly decorated mansion. "None taken by the way, I hate to burst your bubble but you're _already_ dead. Anyway, you want me to run back and get you more?" Edward joked lightly.

Emmett narrowed his eyes, practically hissing the words he said, "Do it and I'll make sure I break all the bones in your body…"

Jasper smiled mischievously, "now, now, boys, play nice..."

Edward chuckled lightly and held his hands up in mock surrender, "ok, ok, I get it. I was just _kidding_; hey, the girls are coming down right now!" Quickly jerking up from the chair, Emmett left to gather the rest of the family members, thus leaving Jasper and Edward alone.

Jasper was the first to speak; his voice cautious, "You sure you want to go through with this?"

Edward's head jerked lightly, Jasper's comment had caught him off guard. "Of course I want to do this. Why wouldn't I?"

Jasper in turn chuckled before a wave of calm washed over the room, "just checking. I thought you might want a chance to back away before making any commitments you couldn't handle… taking women shopping is no walk in the park. Trust me; I have to hold the bags whenever Alice goes; I know what I'm talking about."

"Good point. But I think I can handle it. Need I remind you that I on occasion have had to hold the goods from Alice's pillage? I don't think any of us has been spared her wrath. Plus, I went through the girl's minds yesterday. _No one _could even rival Alice." Edward said a little cockily. He was proud of his gift.

His reply was met with Jasper's grinning face. "I should have known. You dog, you!"

Edward's smile only grew bigger. He didn't enjoy bragging; only a few times a day would do. He felt he was incredibly modest. "Ha! You'd think I'd plan on doing this if we had five additional Alice's on our hands? Ha! No; I'm not that stupid."

"Five additional 'me's' boy's?"Alice stepped into view, Amy, Lita, Rosalie, Mina, Emmett, Raye, Esme and Carlisle stood behind her. Her hands were on her waist. Her face held mock anger, but her tone was full of teasing.

Jasper and Edward stopped dead in their tracks. Worry slowly made its way across each of their faces. It was obvious that they'd been heard; this alone caused Jasper to stammer. "A-Alice, darling, I see, you're ready… would it help my situation if I said you looked especially gorgeous today?"

Alice shook her head slowly, "No, I'm afraid I'll have to punish you sweetheart…"

Jasper smiled nervously, fearing the worst, he decided to take a new approach. "Please, how can I make it up to you? We could go for a shopping spree in Rome for the rest of the year? What about that Giovanni dress you wanted?"

Alice wasn't angry or upset, but she enjoyed teasing Jasper to no end. "No. I hereby sentence you to manual labour. You, for the next three months will hold the shopping bags!"

"NO!!" Jasper bellowed loudly. His face scrunched as he thought of some way out, "Why that's cruel and unusual punishment… "He whimpered, "I'm your husband! Have some mercy! If this isn't-"

Edward cut in before Jasper could say anything else. "Everyone in your positions! Serena's on her way down!"

SERENA'S P.O.V:

You know what's funny? The fact that I was betrayed by my best friends for that stupid Edward Cullen! I guess I'm not being fair, but I don't care. Why on earth do I have to dress up? He doesn't even deserve this, but no! I'm the one who has to put out for that jerk! The point is I don't owe him anything. If I were to spontaneously decide to go downstairs clad in only an empty barrel over my head, who could blame me? That was my original plan, I was going to show them a thing or two, but before I could use the Luna Pen, Alice came. I love Alice so much, and she's like a sister to me, but when she came in she had this look on her face, that quite frankly, scared me. As it turned out, she was going to help me get dressed; whether I liked it or not. Nice. Why do all my friends suddenly have to turn evil! So annoying! You think they could give me a memo or something?! Something like, "Attention: tomorrow will be torture Serena day. Please make your way to the nearest drugstore and purchase your very own torture kit. Thank you." no… they decide to do it _without _informing me. Peachy guys, absolutely peachy... I'm on my way downstairs and I feel horrible. Why does today seem like doom day? And why do I feel like I forgot something important? Oh well, I suppose there's one thing to look forward to, I think Esme made brownies!!!

---END---

When Serena reached the dining section of the Cullen's house she noticed that it was dark. No one seemed to be around. She slowly made her way to the dining table, and was taken by surprise when Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina jumped out and screemed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SERENA!!"

At first, Serena stared unable to take her eyes of the lushly, and beautifully decorated mansion. She was transfixed. Never before had she seen so many decorations… various colored balloons floated around the room, streamers were hung at every corner and a huge poster that had the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY SERENA etched on it hung on the wall. There were even bubbles that floated about the room. It all looked like it was from the cover of a magazine. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she looked at her friends faces that were lit with excitement. Never in a million years would she have thought that her birthday would be celebrated in such grandeur… she let her eyes continue to travel across the room as she took in every detail; the chairs were replaced with beautifully designed ones, the table too had been changed so that now they matched the chairs. Pink and white roses were positioned in every corner around the mansion and a swan shaped fountain sat at the middle of the dining table right next to the food.

Various foods were on the table; rice and stew were in a huge bowl surrounded by flower shaped apples and pineapples, rice cakes were placed nearby, fried fish looked delicious and fresh, the pork chops were delicately placed in an expensive looking plate and were next to delicious smelling mashed potatoes. Serena was barely able to speak "This is the best thing you could ever do… I don't deserve this…" she whispered.

The scouts grinned; finally Serena had seen the real reason why they wanted her downstairs! They and the Cullen's had spent the night cooking and decorating. They were glad Serena was happy. "But you do!" Amy insisted.

"Yeah Serena." Lita offered her a friendly smile, "You'd do the same for us. Now, the cake and shopping spree ought to make you feel like you deserve it!"

"Oh, thank you guys!" Serena exclaimed as she ran into her friends arms.

"That's not all…" Raye added slyly.

"That's right; you also have Jasper, your personal pack-mule for the day!" Rosalie finished, with a big smirk on her face.

Jasper started to sniffle then turned to Edward "You said they weren't any worse than Alice, right?"

Edward was silent for a second and then turned to his brother and patted his shoulder. "I said they weren't as bad as Alice, but I never said they weren't close. Sorry, you actually may suffer horribly today"

Jasper groaned, "maybe I'll just go somewhere off by myself. Actually, my back is feeling sore…" he mock coughed, "I think I may be catching something."

Alice pouted, "Too bad Hun!" she said gleefully "you're coming with us!" pulling him reluctantly the two disappeared towards their bedroom, in between Jasper's whimper's Alice shouted a direct command to Serena, she wanted her to open her present first.

Serena quickly heeded Alice's instruction and joyfully made her way to where dozens of brightly decorated and beautifully wrapped boxes lay, amidst the bountiful pile she recognized Alice's name tag on a large rectangular box. Grasping the package, she gently tore off the decorative wrap; gasping she gushed in adoration, "It's so beautiful… oh, thank you so much!"

Everyone strained in to see the mysterious gift, "what is it?" Esme asked, puzzled.

Serena held up the package, revealing a shimmering white dress with miniature red kisses that covered the satin cloth. It was evident it had been delicately cut, though its uneven hem gave it an air of sophistication; its spaghetti straps were made to accentuate a lean body.

Rosalie smiled, "I knew she'd pick that one. It isn't even expensive you know? It's only 90, 0-"

-"it doesn't matter" Edward finished curtly. He glared icily towards Rosalie, as though to convey a deeper meaning he sharply cocked a brow.

She stuck her nose in the air and paid him no heed, "it's not like it's _that_ bad Edward."

"It's the thought that counts." Edward gritted, he moved towards the pile, "why don't we open Esme's gift next?" he asked wanting to change the topic quickly.

Esme dug through the presents to hold up two black and white polka dotted boxes. "Here you go my dear, it's from Carlisle and I." Bending down, she kissed Serena's cheek softly,

Carlisle gently squeezed her right shoulder, "this is to say thank you for everything. For being part of our family and for bringing our son back to us."

"Thank you." Serena breathed. Feeling her heart fill with joy, she, desperately wanting to be polite and show her gratitude to the people who had become like her parents, moderately tore at the first box. Serena was shocked at the beautiful diamond necklace she saw; she shook her head, "I can't accept this."

"Yes you can" Esme urged. "It's a token of our gratitude. Please take it."

Hesitatingly Serena agreed, "I loved doing it. It became something more than a mission and I'm very glad that I got to meet all of you." she met each Cullen's eyes with hers that shown with the gratitude she felt.

Carlisle grinned, "Why don't you open the other one? I think you'll like it."

"ok." Serena said shyly, "but no more diamonds, promise?"

Everyone laughed boisterously, "PROMISE!" they shouted

Serena crossed her legs and quickly got to work. Once the present had been stripped, a long, pink, power wand with wings at the middle section lay amidst the wrapping, "Pluto?" she asked.

Esme nodded, "she wanted you to have it. She couldn't be here, but she dropped it off a week ago."

Serena got up, she hugged Esme, "Thank you, thank you so much," she had tears in her eyes. "Please, I can't take this. I'm sorry." Esme patted Serena's head, "I know you miss her, but she wanted you to have this, she said she'd make it back as soon as possible."

Serena sniffed, "I've said this so many times, but it doesn't ever seem to be enough… thank you."

-------

It was late in the day and Serena had opened the majority of the gifts she had received. She had gotten a new coat from Mina, a nail polish set from Amy, baby pink high heels from Raye, and a cooking book from Lita. Emette had wanted to buy Serena a new car but settled instead for a sleek phone as well as a seat warmer, "for any future cars" he had said. Rosalie on the other hand had chosen a deluxe make up kit as well as stylish, new hair accessories. Jasper's gift was a beautifully designed watch that not only told time but also provided a convenient GPS. When Serena absentmindedly commented on how expensive it looked and as to what the price might be, Edward had once again changed the subject. Now when only a small fraction of what had been the mass of presents lay on the floor Serena smiled broadly, "this has been the best birthday ever! Thank you everyone!"

"You're not finished yet" Edward smiled, his eyes dancing, "you haven't opened mine." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a miniature box and handed it to Serena. "May all your wishes come true." he whispered letting his eyes sit on her.

"Thanks." Serena smiled stiffly grasping the cover; she lifted the box open to reveal a gold chain. A small, very detailed, raging diamond studded red heart hung from it. Serena began to feel faint, "I- don't know what to say." she muttered.

"I say you should come cut your cake." Esme announced.

Edward stood shocked, "you don't like it?"

"It's beautiful" Serena lied, "I love it." Serena was no fool. She knew Edward didn't believe her lie, but right at that moment the only thing she wanted was a swift change of scenery. The necklace he had given her had brought up memories she longed to forget.

"Cake!" squealed Mina, "I'm so excited!"

"So am I!" Lita added, "You coming Sere?" the Cullen's as well as Edward moved towards the dining room, leaving the eager Amy and Raye to follow.

Serena reached out her hands, she Lita and Mina were the only three left in the room. "Yea, help me up?"

"Sure" Lita said, "Now hurry up!" she paused, "By the way, that's a pretty necklace."

"No kidding!" Mina gushed, "Did you see the way he looked at you? It's the only French I know but it works perfectly, oolala!"

"Right" Serena gritted her teeth, "oolala alright."

EDWARD'S P.O.V

She didn't like it. I don't know what could've gone wrong, I mean the necklace it's beautiful! Rosalie said it was the best in London… She seemed so-so uninterested, so sad… why does she treat me so coldly?? I understand we've had our bad times but she can't do this to me. I want to change and God willing, I will get her to like me! I should've read her mind; did she actually expect me to believe that lie? Her face, her very eyes betrayed her! I could try doing it now but my own mind isn't clear enough, how can I begin to try focusing on someone else's?

-END –

Amy closed her eyes, a contented smile on her face, "This cake is so good! Thank you!"

"Yea… ah, I can't move!" Mina wailed, she wiggled her arms and feet as she struggled to get up, Lita lay falling asleep on her right while Raye sat still murmuring silent cries protesting against her growing immobility under her breath. It had been only a few minutes after Serena cut the cake and the scouts had wasted no time in finishing off half of it. Serena on the contrary, had hardly touched her plate. She would only occasionally pick at the pink icing and nearly always had her head down.

Lifting her head Serena lightly coughed, "I think I'll go upstairs; this party was wonderful." she turned to face Carlisle and Esme, she gestured towards her presents and the décor, "thank you for everything." her eyes found Edward's, averting them quickly she spoke directly to him, though her eyes were on the floor, "I enjoyed myself very much, your present was beautiful."

"I have another surprise…?" Edward tried but to no avail, "I think you'll like this one." he said with certainty.

Serena shook her head, "no, I think I'm feeling faint, maybe next time." she picked the bag Rosalie had given her, the one that contained her unwrapped gifts and hurriedly made for the stairs.

"Wait!" Edward called

Getting off her chair, Mina walked over to where Edward stood, she lightly squeezed his arm; the other was gently rubbing her bloated belly, "Edward, we'll go check." the scouts instantly became more animated, not wasting a moment all four sped up after Serena.

Edward stood confused and motionless, bringing his palm to cover his forehead he sighed outwardly, "What is going on?"

"I know," Emmett said between munches of his freshly hunted caribou, "and you call me clueless Ed." he grinned, "some people just don't like cake!"

-------

Serena crouched on her carpet, "it isn't my fault, it isn't my fault," she repeated over and over again under her breath. She looked towards the ceiling but quickly looked away when her mother's face came into view "no!" she cried "leave me alone. it wasn't my fault…" it wasn't my fault!"

"_Oh, but it was" _a dark voice interjected. _"your mom, dad and Sammy are all dead."_ the voice stopped, giving Serena time to take in it's comment, after a few seconds it went on, "_you know why, right?"_

Serena searched the room for the source of the voice, feeling very scared she clutched her legs to her chest, "go away!"she screamed, "Go away!"

The voice chuckled, "_it's a pity, all dead. All of them are dead because of you_!" taking on a higher tone that surrounded the room, the unknown voice went on, "_you know what they say; a witch kills but spares her own home. You killed your home… what does that make you?_"

Serena lifted her eyes and for the first time, noticed a lean, short figure with green and purple skin "who a-are you?" Serena stuttered, "tell me! she commanded loudly; Serena couldn't remember ever feeling so helpless in her whole life.

The source of the voice's bright green, catlike eyes blinked back at her, "me? you don't remember me dearest sister?"

Serena gasped back, her response was both a mixture of horror and shock "sister?! I have _no _siblings."

Thin lips that belonged to an arrogant looking oval face smirked belligerently at her. "because you killed the only one you had!"

-------

_-End of Chapter 8-_

ok… there it is! who's this strange person? is it even a person? and is Serena as innocent as she seems!? chapter 9 will be up soon! I apologize for taking so long to update but I'll get chapter 9 updated faster than 8!! thanks for the sweetest reviews guys! I'm not going to post all of them but I want you to know that you guys are pretty special people!! thanks once again,

Always, judith9


	11. please read

Dear readers…

I'm sure by now people are thinking 'is she dead?' and the answer is no! I've tried so hard to juggle writing this story and continuing with another one I hope to publish. In the end I find they collide. I'm not giving up and I certainly won't give up on Edward vs. Serena either, but right now I strongly feel that my efforts have to be concentrated on the other one. I wrote part of chapter 9 two months ago and now I've decided to post it! I hope you enjoy it and please know I am so incredibly grateful for your support! At times I felt like giving up but the reviews and pm's just made me glad! You are all wonderful and I don't think anyone of you could ever be replaced!

Thank you!!

xoxo judith9


	12. Chapter 9

EDWARD vs. SERENA

Disclaimer- I don't own the Sailor Moon or the Twilight characters. I wish I did but the _Twilight_ idea came to me after I read Twilight, it inspired me and thus, you have my story. I don't own any of the books or the T.V shows I use and I don't own lil mama either… or do I? Bwa ha, ha, ha, ha!! K, I know LAME but whatever ^^, I realized from past reviews that some people may have questions and that's completely fine! I love hearing from you guys, so ask away! I'm also very thankful to those who've criticized me to this point; you've made me try harder and harder to improve. Thank you. Now I give you Edward vs. Serena…

_*there's a special note at the bottom…*_

-------

9. _Previously: Serena celebrates her twenty first birthday with the Cullen's, Edward's gift served as a painful reminder of a past we are not yet clear of. Care to find out what Serena seems to be hiding? Read chapter 9 of __Edward vs. Serena__ to find out!_

Serena consciously let her mind replay the event that had taken her parents away; she didn't want to justify what this creature was saying, and for that she needed to remember. She had forced herself to forget; now she wanted to consider, was it really her fault?

_FLASH BACK: "Serena!" her mother called, half distracted as she flipped a pancake, "Serena, do you want something to eat?"_

"_No thanks mom!"_

"_Why not,"_

"_I'm not hungry!"_

_Dropping her spatula unto the counter and changing the heat of the sizzling pan, she moved upstairs to Serena's butterfly covered peach door. She thought to knock but was met with silence, "Serena?" she asked worriedly. Her slender fingers wrapped around the door knob, turning it she then pushed lightly into her into her daughter's room. "Melvin?"Her palms flew to her mouth as chock quickly registered. Instead of meeting her daughter, she met Serena's friend perched behind a laptop._

_Melvin's nasally voice answered back "Hello Mrs. Tsukino." _

"_But how!" she strode into the room, "where's Serena?" She asked worriedly. _

_Melvin adjusted his bifocals "well, you see…"_

_Ikuko's __brows furrowed as her lips dropped to a straight line, "where's my daughter?"_

_He laughed nervously, "ha-ha… I don't know!" sweat began to build on his forehead, "I think- I think she's with Darien!"_

"_Darien" that certainly explained things, still, hadn't she told Serena to study? Her finals were coming up, yet Serena still insisted on spending time with Darien Shields. She wiped her hands down her apron, "do you know when she'll be back?"_

"_I think later around two?" Melvin wiped the accumulated sweat at his forehead, "I'm really sorry about this Mrs. Tsukino," he motioned to his laptop. By now the older woman had gathered the responses had been recorded unto the laptop. When had she given birth to such a sneaky child? "I just wanted to help Serena, I didn't mean to lie." _

_Compassion welled within her, she didn't blame him. It was true Serena could be persuasive but it confused her how easily her daughter could play with someone like Melvin. He had harbored feelings for Serena for as long as she could remember, ones Serena never cared to return. But then there was Molly, the sweet red haired girl who had dated Melvin for nigh three years. She had hoped maybe Molly would take predominance over Serena and dull if not do away with his infatuation; it hadn't panned out. Melvin and Molly had broken up, leaving Melvin at Serena's complete beck and call. When she found her daughter, she decided she would talk with her. "Alright Melvin you can go home now."_

_He shuffled, gathering his laptop into a dark bag, soon he stood. "Goodbye ma'am."_

_She smiled stepping aside, "don't be a stranger Melvin."_

_He smiled weakly. "I won't" and he was gone. Ikuko let her eyes wander to the cat clock on one side of the pale pink walls; twelve thirty nine. That meant two hours, and twenty one minutes to go. A sigh escaped her lips, disobedience simply wouldn't be tolerated. She had thought her daughter respected her rules, not that there was a choice. If Serena did not come home in that time she hoped she knew there would be hell waiting. _

-------

"_Darien it's beautiful!" Serena gushed, "Where did you find it?"_

_Darien smiled and gestured to a red rose bush. "Underneath the rose bush," he conceded happily, "I didn't think I'd find one."_

_Serena's eyes glinted proudly, "well, you did." she flicked her hair from her face and placed a finger down on the ground besides the brightly colored butterfly. "Come here sweetie," she cooed, "come to Serena."_

_Darien chuckled, "you're talking to it like it understands you." more tenderly he added, "It's just a butterfly Serena…"_

"_I know." she said, gently picking up her finger; a black and orange butterfly perched atop it. "But it's life Darien. All life has feelings." Serena's eyes searched for his, she stopped looking into his dark blue._

_He shrugged, but did not break the connection; finally he shrugged his shoulders and looked to the ground. "Alright Serena, just know it'll fly off."_

"_Silly!" she laughed, "of course I know!" she placed her hands firmly on her hips, her voice becoming husky; "your girlfriend isn't so stupid."_

_He moved in, a light smile on his face, "she isn't stupid, but she is certainly adorable." his lips found hers, merging with them for nigh a minute. When they broke apart the light trace of the kiss was in her eyes. "I love you" he whispered, tracing her jaw line with his fingers._

"_I know," she breathed, for a while they just stood, enjoying the beautiful day and each other's company. As the butterfly spread its wings and flew away, an alarm sounded in her head, causing her to break away. "Oh no!" she gasped fearfully, "Darien, it's one forty two; I have to go."_

_Confusion flickered in his gaze, "why?" he asked playfully. His callous hands grasped strands of her long, blond hair, refusing to let go. "Stay with me." He tried persuasively._

_Serena reluctantly pulled away, "I got Melvin to cover for Me." she explained, guilt was beginning to crowd her brow, "I can't stay any longer I told him I'd be back at two."_

"_Melvin?" Darien scoffed, "why him? Anyway, I thought you and that dweeb weren't friends anymore"_

_Serena averted her eyes, "he wanted to help, and he's one of my oldest friends Darien." she squeezed his forearm affectionately; pushing weight to her toes she pecked his cheek. "I have to go."_

_Darien smiled reluctantly, "alright. I'll see you later." unwillingly he let her go, "be safe."_

"_I will." Serena picked up her satchel and the jacket she had discarded when it had gotten too hot out. Her eyes never left his, even as she slipped on her jacket and satchel. Her fingers found the zip to her jeans jacket; slowly she pulled it up, losing herself in the blue depths of his eyes._

_Darien coughed, "Serena" he said softly, "your zip is as high as it can go." _

_Her eyes looked down, "oh," as a light blush crept to her cheeks, her hands faltered. Too embarrassed to say a word she turned and was off. The blush was fading and her light footsteps were creating a sort of melodic beating against the street pavement; her mind spun. A quick glance to her watch told her she had five minutes to cover in two blocks. Clearing her mind she focused on getting home and keeping her eyes forward, thinking about Darien could wait. Five minutes passed and she was making progress, only half a block until she was home and she hadn't thought about Darien once! _Oops. _Well at least she hadn't thought about him up to three times. _

_The beating stopped as she slowed down, the strain of running fastened her breathing, and she eventually stopped and stared at a form strikingly similar to Melvin's coming into view. His eyes sparkled when he saw her and at the same time hers died, "Melvin?" she asked, surprised._

"_Hi Serena." he said shyly, kicking a pebble "how are you?"_

_Serena raked her fingers through her hair and nodded. "Fine Melvin." her eyes squinted, not sure if she was seeing things, "hey, aren't you supposed to be in my room, Y'know, in front of your laptop."_

_His face fell and he clutched a black bag to himself, "I was Serena," _

_She turned her back to him. "Then what're you doing here?" _

_Melvin stuttered, "we-well, you-your mom came looking for you."_

"_No!" Serena cupped her mouth "please say she didn't find out?" she begged perilously but knew already what she feared most had happened._

_Melvin nodded, "she did, and she wants you home by two. She wanted you to have pancakes and everything! Wow, I wish my mom wanted me home. My mom doesn't make home-made food like yours, she just pumps me with vitamins and brain boosters" he laughed nervously, hoping to clear the air. His smile quickly faded as Serena stood stiff and unmoving. "Gee, I'm really sorry" Melvin said. He scratched his back sheepishly and looked down._

_Serena turned to face him, "it's alright," she said slowly, patting his arm gently. "I don't blame you Melvin." _

_He grinned bashfully "Bye Serena…" he managed before he bent his head down again, quickened his pace and disappeared. _

_Fear tightly gripped Serena by the throat; she had to get home. Her heart quickened and beat rapidly against her chest, there was no way this could be happening. She'd be so, so busted! She could see it happen, she would enter and her mother would ask where she had been, rhetorical of course, because Serena had no doubt in her mind Melvin had spilled… _

-------

"_Serena Tsukino!" Serena heard her mother bellow as she walked in._

"_Now you're gonna get it," Sammy teased as she sulked while walking into the kitchen._

"_Serena," her mother asked with fake cheer, "it's so nice that you were taking your studies so seriously…,"_

"_Well yes mother," Serena answered optimistically, "I must get into a good university!"_

"_I mean really, studying for two hours straight," Mrs. Tsukino continued, chopping the vegetables with more force._

"_As I said Mother-"_

_A loud, thump! Hit the chopping board, soon it was followed by an array of flying vegetables. "You must know all about the bones of Siamese cats, their reproductive organs…"_

_Serena flinched when her eyes took in the floor now covered with vegetables "Well, um. You see, the thing is…" her hands found the hem of her striped shirt, desperately needing a distraction she fiddled with it, it was to no avail. The shirt was her favorite, a strawberry pink halter that matched perfectly with stunning white caprice and sandals the color of a fresh sandalwood tree; still it couldn't ease the tension brimming throughout the Tsukino household. _

"_After all; you had Melvin up there helping you," the anger was prominent in her raising voice._

"_She's gonna get it," chimed Sammy with glee "I'm luck. I got front row tickets!"_

"_Shut up dweeb." Serena hissed, "Run up to you room before I hurt you."_

"_Whatever you say," Sammy snickered as he went up the stairs. "And by the way Rena…,"_

"_Yes Sammy," Serena gritted through clenched teeth._

_He smiled sweetly, "I love you!" he quickly disappeared soon after but not before he flashed his sister a wide, toothed grin. Her feet already touching the stairs, Serena was about too bound up them and wallop Sammy when she heard her mother speak._

"_Serena stop!" _

_Serena turned around ever so slightly to see her mother's stern face. "Yes Mama," she said amiably._

"_Where were you for the past two hours?"_

"_Why, studying of course," she lied badly._

"_Well." her mother said, not buying a word of it, "Since you seem to like studying so much; you can spend the next four, no five months in your room studying."_

_Serena's eyes grew in astonishment, she doubled over backwards, convinced this had to be a mistake. "What?" she exclaimed loudly._

"_You heard your mother," Mr. Tsukino yelled from his newspaper, "If you're going to sneak out, you're going to have to face the consequences and circumstances you create for yourself afterwards."_

_Anger coiled within Serena and she forced herself to breathe slowly. "But why?! I'm sorry I lied to you but the truth is I was with him!" she turned desperately to her father, "dad you said you liked Darien!"_

_Mr. Tsukino lifted his head, though he looked compassionate for his daughter's situation one who knew him well could easily distinguish the sparks of delight ignited in both his eyes. "I did-I do." he admitted compliantly._

_Serena frowned tightly, either her eyes were failing her or she had really seen happiness in her father's stern demeanor. "This isn't fair" she let out exasperatedly._

_Ikuko folded her arms to her chest, she eyed her daughter, "and what is?" she asked rhetorically, "you blowing our money in university because you'd rather sneak out to see a man who's almost done with school? Is _that_ fair Serena?"_

_Serena glowered at her mother, she didn't need this, this was just a chance for them to bash Darien. None of her parents liked that they were dating. "You're being unreasonable. I'm 18; I can make my own decisions. I don't need you telling me what to do with my life" she spat the words at her mother and turned to walk away._

_Her father's loud bellow stopped her. "Serena!" he stood, throwing his daily newspaper on the empty seat beside him. "That is enough. Apologize to your mother, now!"_

_An indignant _sniff _Professed to Serena's presence, but no apology was said. Sadness crept over Mrs. Tsukino, her attempt to smolder it had failed. Large tears ran down her face. "Leave her," she sniffled, "I never thought my daughter would ever say such a thing."_

_Serena snickered, refusing to face her mother. "Is this the guilt trip mother?" _

"_Enough!" was her father's loud reprimand, "I thought we could all go to dinner," he moved into the kitchen and clutched his wife to his side, "but people who don't act like family will not dine with us."_

"_Really," Serena spun "like I'd want to. You and your family can go out to dinner without me." She spun then and hurried up the stairs and for what she was worth she walked; or rather stomped off into the crooked halls leading to her room. _

_When she was sure her daughter had disappeared Ikuko crumbled into her husband's waiting arms. Brushing at the rapidly falling tears on his wife's face he, begged her to stop crying but Ikuko needed to let out her pain. He held her until her breathing softened. "It's ok," she smiled weakly, "I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding- she isn't like this, Serena's just being influenced."_

_Pulling her close, Mr. Tsukino placed a gentle kiss on his wife's forehand and murmured into her ears, "Yes, my sweet, sweet, heart, it isn't your fault."_

_Ikuko's head shot up, her mouth opened, preparing to contradict him, it was her fault, for not understanding her daughter, for not keeping her on a tighter leach… it was all her fault. Her husband saw through to her thoughts and like the soft feathers bunched ever so tightly into a richly stuffed pillow his hands shut her eyes. And she, she allowed it. _

-------

-_End of Chapter 9-_

This chapter took ages to get up and i apologize!! Its mainly because it's not my best and I always want things to be perfect ^^ I want to say thanks to a few people for making me keep writing, the way I work is, if things aren't working out, I quit. I would've stopped writing had these people not encouraged me, _so thank you (you made my day__): Chikwa88, Chaos, Sam, GeNieKun, lalala, Sailor Wolf4, B Lynn, ~Vera-Chan*, bebepantheon, xXxMusic is my BoyfriendxXx, Krysti, Doll~Face, Skarin, HellsBaby, __zodiac1231, SoujaGurl_. You guys rock!! And Aysel can go take one hundred billion English classes for all I care, she's a jerk with no kindness and she can shove all her knowledge, and grammar up her **s! This is MY story! Fan fiction is about making your OWN INTEPRETATION! People are free to review it and tell you what they _think_, but jerks like you are NOT allowed to put other people down! Get a life. Updates will be up ASAP!!

P.s the Cullen's meditate, it's their "dreaming", so Edward saw Bella in a vision while he was mediating.

Love you guys, make sure to review!

Always, judith9


End file.
